


Mahou Mafia Tutor

by JoshuaTallTales



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Blood and Violence, Crossover, F/M, Family History, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Italian Mafia, Loss, Minor Character Death, Multi, Undecided Relationship(s), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaTallTales/pseuds/JoshuaTallTales
Summary: The Magical and Mafia worlds have been kept STRICTLY separated since their inception. But as the Magi World grows in danger of exposure and Cosa Nostra prepares to welcome it's new King, a time of great change and danger is on the horizon and new alliances must be forged.The Vongola send Tsuna to be the ambassador."He may kind, he may be honest, but never forget he's a MAFIA prince"





	1. Prologue To Greater Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my fics that need to be edited and properly transferred over to A03; after which I can start updating my other fics.

  **Prologue**

 

' _There are certain beings in this world'_ , one Konoe Konoemon mused to himself as he watched the man sitting in the chair opposite of him,  _'that wear power the way an ordinary man might wear a fine tailored coat.'_

Some people were taught from birth through rigorous training to show off their power, their "superiority" over their fellows.

Some started from lower stations and painstakingly clawed their way up, imitating what they saw of those successful until they too could stand alongside the privileged few.

Then there were those for who were simply _born_ with an almost preternatural instinct to find what made others bend to their whims regardless of background, and that power seeps from them like a scent touching all those who saw them.

 

' _Which perhaps is why it is so ironic that you as one of the most powerful men in the entire world'_ , for that was  _exactly_  who sitting directly across from Konoemon at this very moment, _'seem to exude exactly **none** of that terrible power at your fingertips.'_

 

Dressed in a rather simple if expensive brown pin striped suit Timoteo Vongole', better known as  **Vongola Nono**  the leader of a ( _somewhat legal_ ) organization both older and significantly more powerful than most of the nations on the western hemisphere; sat directly across him carefully taking in everything around him.

Beautiful ( _terrifying_ ) amber orange eyes carelessly flicked across the room with abstract curiosity, seeing far more than ordinary mortal eyes ever could. His body language totally and utterly relaxed, looking more like someone's grandfather popping in to visit an old acquaintance, rather than the powerful near  **ruthless** crime lord, who'd ruled unopposed over his empire for the better part of 40 years.

 

' _In truth, I'm probably far worse'_ Konoemon thought wryly, dressed in a white robe and a pair of slippers, he  _really_ looked like someone's retired grandpa out for an early morning walk let alone the head of an ancient and secret organization that was a part of an  _even more_  ancient society dwelling in mankind's shadows since its inception.

The only thing to ruin their images as a couple of old men catching up (which really, until Timoteo initiated otherwise, they kind of  _were)_  were the two lines of fairly dangerous looking men and women behind them both.

 

Standing behind and to Konoemon's right was  **Takamichi Takahata** , hands 'harmlessly' resting in his coat pockets, back leaned against the wall, posture slouched, but tawny eyes shifting with razor awareness.

On Takamichi's right was **Akashi** -kun in a similar posture, hands not reaching for, but within grabbing distance of his neatly concealed pistols, Nijuin was to his right.

On Konoemon's left  **Toko Kuzunoha** , the only one on Konoemon's side with a visible weapon; though to her credit she kept her arms visibly flat at her sides and off the blade's handle-this was a  _peaceful_  meeting after all- her cold eyes watching the men on the other side of the desk with open distrust.

To Kuzunoha's left was  **Sister Shakti** , blank eyes neither hostile nor accepting, merely observing carefully. Finishing the line was  **Gandofini**  whom like Kuzunoha didn't try to hide his distrust.

Behind Timoteo were his most trusted, his  **Guardian's**  he believed they were called.

 

There was that old war hawk Coyote  **"The Storm"**  Nougat to Timoteo's right, as always, metal arm crossed and intimidating

The equally surly  **"Cloud Guardian"**  Visconti to  _his_  right and leaning against the wall behind them both was the scarred morose looking figure of Brabanters  **"The Rain"**  Schnitten.

On Vongole's left was a younger man mid-thirties the spitting image of the late  **"Lightning Guard"**  Gamauche II, which meant this was likely Gamauche III; the man had an amused smile on his face, the only one other than the two old men in the center who probably felt as relaxed as he looked.

To Gamauche's left was a tall tattooed dark-skinned man with soulless pupil-less eyes that could only be Timoteo's  **"Guardian of the Mist"** ; Konoemon always was weary of those who bared powers of the illusive Mist from Vongole's corner of the supernatural world.

Finally, to the Mist's left was a young man who couldn't be past his early to mid-twenties whom Konoe couldn't place in the slightest, but by process of elimination, meant that he was Timoteo's new  **"Guardian of the Sun"**.

 

He did not miss the symmetry of the fact that his people were dressed in white suits, while Timoteo's wore black.

 

It had been years since he'd seen all six weather pattern themed guardians gathered around Tim, but then again the two associates by nature of their jobs and did not interact much outside official business. For Timoteo to come himself with his most trusted,  _'this was serious business indeed'_ Konoe mused stroking his beard.

At the moment however, the man's attention wasn't on Konoemon or his musings, but rather on his school's nurse/guidance counselor and, for this meeting, personal secretary. Shizuna, bless the young woman, wore her usual pleasant smile, ignoring the rather obvious tension in the room as she handed the Boss of the Criminal Underworld a steaming cup of tea.

 

"Chamomile tea for you, Mr. Vongole'", she chirped

"Thank you young lady", the elder man accepted with a pleasant grin, rich Italian accent rolling over the words, "your service is much appreciated, as is the great beauty accompanying it."

Shizuna, traitorously in Konoemon's mind, giggled at the small praise. Giggled! He'd showered the woman with far classier compliments than that only to receive blank eyes and an empty smile for his trouble.

"Thank you for your kind words Mr. Vongole'" Shizuna replied demurely

"It is not a kindness young lady", Timoteo said grabbing the woman's hand and pressing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "but a privilege to be able to give praise to such an angelic creation."

His accent was making the cheesy line sound far more exotic than it honestly should; at least that was the conclusion Konoemon came up with, because that was the only reason Shizuna had to blush and giggle when the Italian  _bastard_  kissed her hand.

 

Konoemon's eye twitched violently as the scene before him overlapped with several others from years past.

An image from 20 years ago, his 18-year-old daughter stuttering and flushed as an older man with "sophisticated" gray edges kissed her hand.

An image from 40 years ago, his wife blushing and tittering as her husband's attractive business associate kissed each cheek in the greeting of European foreigners.

A final image 50 years ago his own mother, far too open and teasing to the flirtations of the young Italian steed on vacation to her beautiful country.

 

' _Konoka must never meet him'_   Konoemon thought to himself gravely

 

Behind him, he could  _hear_  Takamichi's stunned silence.

' _Be strong youngin'_  Konoemon mentally sent to his new "brother in arms",  _'Good Japanese stock will win out against these intruding gigolo foreigners'_  he thought, calmly ignoring the fact that Takamichi himself despite his name was not in fact Japanese.

"As much as I enjoy sharing tea with an old friend Tim, I believe you asked to meet with me for a reason?" Konoemon asked deciding to get this meeting started.

 

A long moment passed as his "friend" merely observed him over his cup of tea.

"Your time is running out." Timoteo intoned solemnly

 

Behind him he felt several of his subordinates straighten, no doubt interpreting Timoteo's words as a threat. Konoemon almost rolled his eyes at their protectiveness, but he couldn't afford to take any attention away from the man in from him.

"Oh, in what way?" Konoemon asked blithely

"Humanity is reaching a great age of technological advancement; chief among those advancements, the ability to record digital images and send them vast distances in mere seconds." Timoteo started, snapping his fingers to demonstrate the ease and swiftness of it all, "Now, as wonderful as that may be for the average person on the street who needs to stay in contact with someone on the other side of the world, it is something of a hassle for those who would prefer to keep their activities private from the world at large."

"I see, you are referencing the eventual rediscovery of magic by the rest of the world's populace."

 

Konoemon stroked his beard wondering where his associate was going with this; it was no secret, despite what some traditionalist might believe, magic was never meant to be hidden away forever.

With technological advancement being what it was it was only a matter of time.

 

"You are of course aware that we are not merely sitting on our bums, cowering in wait." Konoemon asked lifting a skeptical brow at the other man "I assure you Timoteo we mages are as much citizens of this world as everyone, and too share in these advancements in our society. We  _do_  have people that monitor such things."

"It won't be enough." Timoteo stated iron sure, "It won't be another century before the whole thing comes crashing down, if that."

As the other man spoke, his amber eyes glowed as he continued like a judge laying out a sentence on the entirety of the Magi World,

"There will be chaos" the old boss stated simply, solemn, prophetic

"Governments who were ignorant of your world will rally against those whose magical counterparts shared knowledge of their existence. Magi's will become monsters to be fought against, weapons to be used, animals to be hunted. Innocents previously protected by Magi's will be left to the mercy of this cruel world. _There will be chaos_."

 

Konoemon narrowed his eyes at the finality in his tone.

He knew, of course, that the old crime lord was _far_ from a seer; still the man had an unfortunate tendency to casually make terrifyingly accurate predictions

If he remembered correctly from what little of Vongola history he'd been allowed to learn during their younger days; it was apparently a family trait that had been passed through the generations and was even a requirement necessary to become the boss.

It was this blood trait; more than their intelligence, ruthlessness, and the ever mysterious " **Flame Power** " that insured Timoteo's family,  **The Vongola** , remained the strongest most influential family in the Underworld without fail for over four _hundred_ years.

 

As it was, the tension in the room had magnified to an 11 at Timoteo's prophecy of doom.

"Do you have proof of these accusations?" Takamichi asked speaking up for the first time during this meeting.

"Yes", Timoteo answered in a blasé' tone and Konoemon already _knew_ what he was going to say before he even said it, "My intuition has been screaming these things to me for quite some time now every time I eat Sushi."

 

Konoemon, the only one on the magical half of the room aware that Tim was being _dead serious,_ resisted the urge to strangle the man across from him.

 

"Intuition" Shakti asked, obviously making an effort to sound polite about it, but everyone in the room could hear the barely held back irritation, and Konoemon was at least thankful it was _her_ who asked the pointed question.

Anyone else might have said something insulting... which would have been fatal in the presence of Timoteo's overprotective Guardians.

 

"Whenever I eat Sushi, yes." Timoteo answered back with the utmost seriousness, and Konoemon couldn't help noticing the rather fixed expressions on his Guardian's faces, though Gamauche looked like he was trying to contain a snicker.

Again, Konoemon found that he could actually follow the not quite sane logic of the Vongola man rather easily.

 

Timoteo's intuition, or  **Hyper Intuition**  as it was called by members of the family, gave the man the ability to make incredibly ( _scarily_ ) accurate deductions based off ridiculously small amounts of evidence.

It was likely Tim had picked up on the signs of the Magic World's ( _apparently disturbingly rapid_ ) decline that lay deep beneath the surface.

Tim who had a business, a military, and a country to run likely didn't give much thought to the magical world  _except_  when he ate Japanese food.

Why Japanese food? Because Konoemon, as the only one in the magic world that Timoteo semi regularly interacted with, was Japanese; the two made it a point to eat Sushi during their meetings.

Thus, Sushi= Konoemon= Magical World; _insert_ **Hyper Intuition** = Prophetic "feelings" of their future. Simple

 

Unfortunately, bereft of such explanation, the magical contingent of the room was far less amused

 

"Is this a joke to you." growled a voice behind him

Toko, the swordswoman had apparently lost patience with dealing with "criminal scum".

Behind _him,_ Timoteo's guardian's  _twitched_  at the hostility in her voice; from the corner of his eye Konoemon could see his own subordinates  _twitch_  back.

Sharp but subtle hand movements from the two men kept the peace, but the tension that swirled around the room had been considerably upped.

 

It wasn't her fault; for very good reasons there were few in either Magical or Mafia Worlds that knew about each other, and those who _did_ generally despised the other.

Magi's looked at Mafioso ( _perhaps rightfully_ ) as criminals allowed to skirt the law because they had supernatural powers and were mostly ignorant of the responsibility those like the  **Vongola Famiglia**  and  **Arcobaleno**  had to the world in exchange for such power. 

**Flame Users**  of the Mafia, looked at magicals ( _again rightfully_ ) as naïve interfering fools at worst and tools to be used at best.

Tools they would take shameless advantage of, that is if they didn't have to jump through a thousand and one hoops set up by the _**Keepers of Mafia Law**_ , whom encouraged the separation of powers.

Absolutely _no one_ wanted to cross them.

 

"I assure you young lady, I'm not in the habit of telling jokes during serious meetings." Timoteo answered back unconcerned by the swordswoman's ire, "I assure you, if Konoemon does not heed my warning for what it is, his granddaughter and her friends, might not make it to as ripe an age as he himself."

Narrowing her eyes, Toko abandoned any attempts at looking civil and dropped her hand to the blade on her hip at the perceived threat.

Across the room Brabanters Schnitten,  _did_   _not_ appreciate the hostile action towards his boss, and the  ** _sching_  **sound of a blade being released from its sheath filled the room.

 

"TOKO ENOUGH!" and the room froze as Konoemon allowed some of his considerable power to leak, "We are having a conversation like civilized adults, if you cannot control your need for violence because someone said something  _you didn't like_ ",Konoemon stressed, making his point humiliating clear to the prideful woman "you are free to leave as the rest of continue."

The woman in question winced, firmly chastised, and put away her sword,

"Yes sir, my apologies sir." And Konoemon almost immediately forgave her, the grown woman sounded like a kicked puppy.

On the other side of the room the scarred Rain Guardian kept his blade at the ready, but a deliberate cough from his boss made him sheath it, and the tension of the room went down minutely.

 

"Well, this is quite the vital information you've brought to my attention Tim" Konoemon continued after a moment of silence, ignoring the slight _but silent_ incredulity of those behind him, "But I must ask,  _why_ you would bring this information to me, and why  _now_?"

"You don't think I would worry for old friends when such visions of death plague my old bones Konoe Konoe?" Timoteo asked using his old nickname with an innocence so seemingly genuine he would have bought it if he didn't know  _exactly_ who he was dealing with.

 

Timoteo Vongole was most assuredly  _not_  his friend

He never had been, and barring some massive catastrophe that forced their implicit cooperation, never would be. The mafia and magical worlds were kept separate despite both having a hand in what could be considered the supernatural for very good reasons.

Sometimes a flame user crossed over into the Magic world, able to disguise their unique power as magic or even Ki, considering the similarities between the two powers.

Sometimes, someone from the Magic World without training in more advanced arts could be passed off as someone with  **Mutated Flames** ; which was known to happen in those with long bloodlines in the Mafia.

 

Vongola's Hyper Intuition was apparently once such mutation of  **Sky Flames** unique to the Vongola bloodline.

 

Otherwise the two men interacted with each other based on necessity more than anything.

He was a friendly acquaintance at best, an ally in keeping the peace even, but Konoemon never forgot that at the end of day Timoteo Vongole' cared and put forth his own above all others. If standing back and watching as an entire people die out kept his own safe, he would do so without the slightest of hesitation.

Timoteo Vongole' was  **not**  his friend... but he could be, when situation allowed, a good man.

 

"I think," Konoemon answered swirling his cup, "That you would be far more likely to hide away and keep your family safe, than risk them being mistaken as magic; your kind certainly have more connections with the world governments of today than my own."

Which was true, unlike magic and magi's, Mafiosi were regularly accepted as a known part of the world's balance of power, even if their Flames were not.

The founder of the Vongola Famiglia had had no hesitance in making alliances with and even absorbing military and religious powers from other nations into his family, even having the audacity to invite foreign royals to serve under him.

 

Though Konoemon had no  _exact_  proof, he was vaguely sure that Italy, Vongola's base of power, had not had a free government for generations; Vongola were not the kind to bow to the influence of someone else if they could help it.

"If you fall, others will fall with you, and war doesn't give a damn about technicalities" Timoteo shrugged off easily

True even so, "So why are you  _here_ , Timoteo?"

"You've said it yourself" the man answered amber eyes staring into his soul and thoroughly unnerving Konoemon, though he'd never show it, "We have connections to government powers, connections you will desperately need in the coming days."

"Are… are you suggesting an alliance?" no that wasn't right, but it couldn't be, "Are you suggesting we bring the two worlds together!?" he asked wide eyed.

Timoteo gave a curt nod

 

Konoemon sat back mind racing hundreds of miles a second, the work that would be needed, officials to be called, Businesses!

They would flourish, prejudices would need to be overcome,

The risks were terrifying to consider

The _gains_ were too tantalizing to even dare to hope!

 

"Vindice" Konoemon managed to cough out, because if there was any force on Earth that could stop such a thing it was those apostles of destruction.  **Vindice,** wardens of  **Vendicare Penitentiary,** and **The Keepers of Mafia Law.**

"Ah" Timoteo smirked looking so insufferably smug at Konoemon obvious flustered state that Konoemon wanted to slap him, "It just so happens, that the leader of the Vindice owes my grandson several favors and the two of them are… well not allies, but on friendly speaking terms."

 

The smirk on his face grew more as Konoemon gaped,  _'SOMEONE WAS ABLE TO TALK TO THOSE MONSTERS!? No even before that, he'd actually knew who the leader was!?'_

Immediately Konoemon was assaulted by a memory from almost 50 years ago when he'd first met Timoteo; a man from the mafia side had broken some heinous law and had tried to hide himself in the Magical World, Timoteo had been hunting him down in Magical Japan on behalf of his mother,  **Vongola Ottavo**.

 

 

_Black Flames appeared from the shadows like something out of a horror flick._

_Bloodlust and pure_ _**hate** _ _flooded the room, as a cold scent of death swirled in the air._

_The man, disgusting child murder, eyes wide and terrified_

_The blond foreigner that gotten on his nerves for the past week stepping in front of him, his own orange flames wrapping around them both protectively._

_The man's last desperate leap for his weapon and aimed not at the shadowy figures but_ _**at his own head** _ _, before chains appeared from thin air wrapping around him dragging him back to three bandaged figures in black overcoats and top hats._

" _ **Carlo Lorenz Eni, you have been judged GUILTY**_ _"_

 

Konoemon shivered briefly at the memory before changing the topic, "I wasn't aware one of your boys left behind an heir?"

Across from him some of the light dimmed in Timoteo's eyes, and Konoemon cursed himself; Timoteo had once had four sons, Enrico, Federico, Massimo, and the youngest Xanxus.

All but Xanxus were dead now, and last he'd heard the boy had had to be locked away because he was too much of a danger to the family and himself.

 

"Ah, he is my  **Outside Advisor** 's son and is a grandson to me in all but blood." Timoteo answered a little bit of life coming back into his eyes at the mention of the young man. And Konoemon thought to his granddaughter's best friend Asuna that Takamichi had dragged into their lives almost a decade ago and sympathized. "Or perhaps even in blood as well, he is born from an old Japanese line of the Vongola."

Konoemon raised his eyebrow, "Is he…?"

Timoteo nodded, " He is to be my heir" which meant he had powerful Sky Flames and V.H.I (Vongola Hyper Intuition). "It's good that we brought him up, I would like to ask you a favor."

 

And had Konoemon's eyebrows not already been glued to the top of his forehead, they would be now, Timoteo Vongole' did not ask favors, he  **took**  what he wanted.

 

"I would like you to allow him admittance to your University"

Konoemon felt a serious shift in the room, his teachers' naturally interested in the prospect of new students of any kind, but more so than that, a solemnity had entered the Vongola contingent of the room at the mention of the boy.

"I'm always willing to welcome those willing to learn Timoteo, this is a school first and foremost." He answered truthfully, and honestly even without Tim's ludicrous ( _tantalizing_ ) proposal to merge the two worlds in some kind of long term plan to safe magic and maybe expose it ahead of the natural progression, he would welcome the heir to Vongola anyway if only to help build bridges with a future big player of Underworld and Supernatural politics.

"If I may ask I feel, there may be some more to your request though old friend. If you mentioned his apparent, ah, partnership with your law keepers, then I assume he is to play a bigger part in your merge the worlds plan."

 

"His name is Tsunayoshi" Timoteo answered, unable to keep the faintest tinge of grandfatherly pride out of voice, "He's recently begun taking over duties of an Underboss, before the next three years are up he will take over for me completely."

Konoemon blinked, that was very important information

 

The leader of the Mafia World was stepping down.

Konoe knew how chaotic the transfer of power could be, just look at the mess with his son in law; 15 years later and there were _still_ massive tensions between their two organizations.

Though in fairness that was more do to Eishun's decision to send his daughter, and the unknowing symbol of their peace, to _his_ school here in Mahora rather than in Kyoto.

 

Konoemon couldn't help but question,

' _Only three years and you want to send him here to a foreign country?'_

 

"I know, it's a short time frame." Timoteo nodded, responding to Konoe's thoughts as if he'd spoken aloud, much to the man's slight irritation.

Tim had made it a game to speak his thoughts out loud the first time they met, making the young man paranoid he could read thoughts.

 

V.H.I was the best detective in the world, everything was an open book to those who had it. Which come to think of it was probably why this meeting, tense moments included, had proceeded as smoothly as it did considering how insane Timoteo's proposal was.

 

But Tim's face was not amused at infuriating him like it was during their younger days, but worried and sad.

"I have put much on Tsunayoshi's shoulders, perhaps more than my predecessors did on their own heirs, at least for the age he was when he began his training." The man continued morosely, "As it is, he has taken it all with little complaint, but I fear if I do not give him time to have the childhood I ruthlessly stole from him he will break."

"So, his attendance?", Konoemon asked, still suspecting there might be more to the story, but was probably more personal.

"Will be a working vacation more than anything." Timoteo answered, "A chance to get away from it all, while doing something  **good** , a task worthy of a prince of his station, creating bonds and alliances for the Famiglia, and helping someone in need. He is quite the seeker of righteous justice, my heir."

 

Konoemon stoked his beard, already intrigued by this 'Tsunayoshi', a righteous man in the Mafia? He could see why Timoteo would pick him, other than a lack of other heirs.

"Very well" Konoemon nodded, "We will see him on the first of the new semester."

"Perhaps, for the sake of building relations between future leaders, you can find a way to put him with that class of supernatural heirs you plan on having young Mister Springfield teach." Timoteo casually name dropped, "Maybe as a student teacher or tutor between his classes at the university, he's quite adapt at tutoring." He said with an amused glimmer in his eyes.

 

Behind him he heard Takamichi startle, no doubt his protective instincts for the boy flaring at hearing a Mafia boss was aware of his friend's son's movements. Konoemon more used to his now ally's propensity for dropping bombs without care didn't even blink at the apparent breach of security.

"How did you-"

"Know?" Timoteo cut off the young man behind him with an innocently surprised expression that didn't reach his eyes in the slightest, "I'm sorry was it supposed to be a secret? My apologies, but you really shouldn't leave such information lying around for anyone to find then."

"It wasn't  _lying around you-_ "

Konoemon raised a hand cutting off a repeat of Toko and the sword incident from twenty minutes earlier, who looked like she wasn't going to say a word for the rest of the meeting if it killed her.

 

"Very well"

"Headmaster-", Akashi-kun interrupted this time, and Konoemon was reminded that his daughter was in that class.

"Peace, Timoteo is as man as good as his word, if he vouches for his grandson I'm inclined to believe the young man's intentions. Besides we'll have to get used to his presence none the less. Tell me is any good at English?"

"It is one of several languages he has been made fluent in" Tim nodded, eyes narrowed in that considering way that said he was following Konoemon's train of thought, "business purposes you understand."

Konoemon nodded, good perhaps a university student looking to teach for college credit would do.

 

"If that's all then?" he asked.

Timoteo nodded and the leftover tension of the room dissipated as he made it clear the meeting was for now over.

Rising to his feet using his gaudy cane, _which was definitely **not** just a cane_, as a support stick, returning to looking for all the world like a harmless old man once more, he held a hand for Konoemon to shake.

 

When their hands met, Timoteo's hand clenched and a sudden insufferable heat entered the room as the old man's eyes  _glowed_  neon orange, and it was no longer hard to see this man as anything other than as the Black King of the Underworld.

 

"Know this though Konoemon," Tim- no, Vongola Nono warned, "Tsunayoshi is my  _last_  heir, if  _ **anything**_  fatal happens to him under your watch, regardless if it's your fault or not, we  _ **will**_   **Hunt. You. Down.** "

With that he let go of Konoemon's now slightly raw hand, and returned to pleasant old man so fast, you'd think the last few moments were a hallucination if not for the smoke coming off Konoemon's sleeve.

 

"I'll be seeing you Konoe" he said cheerily as he and his Guardians made their way out the door.

Then they were gone, and silence reigned in the room in the wake of old Mafioso's threat.

 

Takamichi pulled up a monitor showing their progress off the campus as Shizuna rushed to inspect his hand.

On the monitor an old man in a brown pin striped suit waltz out to parking lot filled with four or five dozen armed men in black suits who all straightened and bowed when the man came into view.

Turning to give one last orange eyed look at the hidden camera, the man entered the limo, and took off.

 

"Well headmaster" Takamichi said putting a cigarette in his mouth, "You've certainly done it now; a mafia boss is coming to Mahora whether we like it or not now."

_Yes, Vongola Decimo is coming to Mahora_


	2. Foundations

 

**Chapter 2 Setting the Foundations**

 

**_4:37 a.m. In a castle outside Palermo, Italy_ **

 

* **BOOOM!***

 

"GODDAMMIT STUPID COW IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY FOR THIS SHIT!"

"SHUT UP MONKEY, YOUR SCREAMING IS CAUSING MORE NOISE THAN ANY OF US!"

"GUYS BE QUIET TSUNA HAS TO WAKE UP IN A FEW MINUTES!"

"SHUT UP BASEBALL IDIOT, IT'S THIS DEVIL WOMAN MAKING ALL THE NOISE!"

' _ **BOOOOOOOOM!'**_

"DAMMIT STUPID COW I SAID IT'S TOO FUCKING EARLY"

" **EXTREME EARLY MORNING SHOUTING CONTEST!"**

" _ **SHUT UP RYOHEI/TURFTOP/IDIOT!"**_

 

' _One day'_ , one Tsunayoshi Sawada thought to himself dead eyed as he stared at the _criminally_ small numbers on his alarm clock, ' _God as my witness, one day I WILL snap, and I **will** murder every last one them in THEIR sleep.'_

Because  _of course_  after his friends had gotten the idea to throw him a farewell party (the night before he had to be up at  **5 a.m.** to take a flight to one of the most important meetings of his career) that lasted till past midnight, AND he'd had to stay up an extra two hours to arrange for the damages they had all drunkenly incurred to be taken care of; they would no doubt decide to wake him up a good thirty minutes early with their arguing.

_Of Course_.

 

Judging by the slight slur in Hana's voice, Takeshi's unnecessary volume when telling them to be quiet, and Ryohei's Ryohei-ness, they likely hadn't slept the alcohol out of their system. This left no excuse for Lambo, who was a child and kept firmly away from alcohol, nor for Hayato who would be at this meeting with him and like Tsuna had abstained from drinking last night.

But then again Hayato was operating on just as little sleep, and he had an idea of why little adopted brother was deliberately being such a brat to explode, whatever it was he was exploding to make that unnecessary noise.

 

Letting out a defeated groan, Tsuna pulled himself into a sitting position, idly noting the presence of his other two adopted siblings who had snuck into bed with him for his final night in Italy for the foreseeable future.

A small smile twitched especially at little Fuuta's presence, the boy was fourteen closing quickly on fifteen; the young man had told him not two years ago (quite passionately at that) that he was too big to sleep in his brother's bed anymore, and would not do so again. This was maybe the eighth time he'd broken his promise this year.

Little I pin laid (somehow) scrunched up underneath him, her elbow digging into the older boy's neck; neither seemed to notice or care, sleeping through the  _still going on_  chaos happening outside of the room.

 

Pressing a fond kiss to both of their heads, _this would be the last time he'd be seeing them for a while_ , he got up and got dressed in the suit and tie that had been laid out for him the night before.

 

" _Hss_ " he let out a small hiss when his shirt rubbed against his newest in a long line of scars across his chest.

It was still a little sensitive to the silky material most of his clothes were made out of, and to think Big Brother Dino kept trying to get him to get some tattoos. Why on earth would he willingly stab himself with a needle to create a fancy shaped wound he wouldn't be allowed to heal with Flame Power?

Before stepping out to greet the chaos that was his Famiglia, he saw a blue flashing light on his phone indicating a message. Tsuna grabbed at it seeing it was a message from his  **Chief** **Adviser**  and former home tutor,  **Reborn**. With a raised eyebrow he read the last-minute advice from the man who'd made him who he was today, only to deadpan a second later.

 

 

_{Message Sent Today 3:58 a.m._

_Sender: The Demon_

' _Dame-Tsuna I know it's your want to do, but don't fuck up your meeting._

_If you make the Vongola look bad I'll hunt you down and kill you._

_Signed World's Greatest Hitman Reborn' }_

 

 

Tsuna stared at the message with a bland face as his tutor pretty much made it apparent he expected Tsuna to fail; he'd even added a set of nonstandard emoji miming Tsuna being shot in the head, all ending with his signature arrogant title.

"Asshole" he muttered

 

_***** _ _**Bling, Bling*** _

New Message

Tsuna blinked at tapped the message when he saw it was from Reborn again.

 

 

_{Message Sent Today 4:48 a.m._

_Sender: The Demon_

' _For calling me an asshole your training will be upped 3x'}_

 

 

' _Is there a listening device on my phone?'_  Tsuna thought, not putting it past his sadist adviser

_***Bling, Bling*** _

New Message

 

 

_{Message Sent Today 4:49 a.m._

_Sender: The Demon_

' _No listening devices you're just easy to read Dame-Tsuna'}_

 

 

"How would you even know what my face is like!?" Tsuna yelled at the phone

_***Bling, Bling*** _

New Message

 

 

_{Message Sent Today 4:50 a.m._

_Sender: The Demon_

' _I'm the World's Greatest Hitman'}_

 

 

_'Are the capital letters really needed?'_ Tsuna thought, not even phased by arrogant response

_***Bling, Bling*** _

New Message

 

_{Message Sent Today 4:50 a.m._

_Sender: The Demon_

' _YES, THEY ARE NEEDED'}_

 

 

"NOW YOU'RE JUST SHOWING OFF!" Tsuna yelled at the phone

"Oi, Sawada, you sound like you're awake in there?" He heard a voice coming from outside the door, and sighed putting his phone away,

"Yeah, I'm coming now Hana"

When Tsuna stepped outside the door, it was to the controlled chaos that was Vongola HQ.

 

Vongola Head Quarters was a  _massive_  castle sitting just outside the city of Palermo that function both as a home for the elite members of the Famiglia and their various subordinates, as well as a center of business. The original castle was built nearly four hundred years ago by their founder  **Vongola Primo** , all together the castles had undergone no less than 126 renovations, 7 expansions, and had had to be rebuilt entirely from the ground up twice, both times using the schematics of the original.

The building itself was never asleep; people were constantly coming and going at all hours of the night and day, typically depending on how legal the business was. Even here in the residential section of the mighty castle there was usually a clean-up crew present cleaning up the Famiglia's latest mess. In this case, Tsuna's going away party; tame compared to most family get-to-togethers, no burnt furniture, markedly small amounts of bullet holes, and there was only two- no three, random barn animals on the premises.

 

"The idjit monkeys are causing trouble", a clearly sleep deprived looking Hana Kurokawa, groused to him. Her eyes were red, her hair out of place, and oh dear had she said 'idjit' instead of idiot; to be using improper grammar, Hana must be very out of sorts indeed.

"I'll take care of it Hana, why don't you get back to bed and I'll send Ryohei-nii to you when I'm done, okay?" he replied kindly.

"Y-yeah, that's fine" the girl mumbled, a bit of red appearing on her cheeks, clearly embarrassed at how blatantly he called her out on the fact that the young couple was sharing a bed.

 

' _Hana pacified, and vengeance for interrupting my sleep executed'_ Tsuna thought, a touch vindictively

 

 

Was it petty that Tsuna was deliberately putting a good friend on the spot for something mostly not her fault?

Yes, yes it was.

Did he care?

No, no he didn't.

Tsuna was a boss, a teacher, a big brother, a fighter, an occasional lover, and the generally overworked employee of his task master grandfather; sleep was a commodity more precious to him than fine wine, gold, and in rare cases his own mother.

In other words, you bet your ass he was going to avenge it like it was his long lost son passed away before its time.

 

"Good night, or rather morning Hana, I'll see you in a month or two." Tsuna called her off oh so _sweetly_

"Y-yeah, night Sawada, have a safe trip." She mumbled before turning in the direction of her, or rather Ryohei's room.

Chuckling, Tsuna continued on his way down the hall until he reached the family dining room

( _not to be confused with the **formal**  or only **semi**  -formal dining rooms, of course_)

 

Along the way he tiredly smiled and expressed commiserating nods with equally tired staff members all too eager to switch out with the morning staff that started their shift at six.

He even pointed out to one poor girl, maybe a year or two younger than him, where she'd dropped her gun a few feet back. 

_All Vongola staff were deadly trained and armed at any given time, the night shift in particular._

The girl had flushed a pretty pink, and thanked and apologized to him in rapid Italian. Tsuna had merely laughed and tried to let subtle  **Sky Flames**  wash over and comfort her.

 

Which, apparently, had _not_ been the right thing to do

 

He'd underestimated exactly how new the girl was to the Vongola and Flame Power in general,

( _the fact she'd dropped her gun at all, evidence enough_ )

Because as Tsuna's Flames ( _Love **Harmony** Warmth)_ washed over her, the girls face startled and flushed pinker, and her eyes dazed at his smile, and- uh oh.

 

Before Tsuna could awkwardly excuse himself, Middy, an older member of the crew, appeared out of nowhere and yanked the other girl by the arm away from him, but not before giving him an admonishing glare.

 

"Stop staring into space stupid girl, and get back to work, you still got an hour left, your shift ain't over!" She tore into the young woman even as she dragged her away.

"S-sorry Signora", but Tsuna didn't miss how her eyes flicked back to him, neither apparently did the elder groundskeeper if the narrowed eyes she shot him meant anything. Tsuna could only smile apologetically and continued on his way to the dining room only to run into-

 

" **SAWADA, GOOD MORNING WE ARE HAVING AN EXTREMELY EXTREME EARLY MORNING SHOUTING MATCH.** "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TURF TOP, NO WE'RE NOT!" screamed a voice from the room up ahead.

 

"Ryo-nii" Tsuna replied back calmly, even as he narrowly gazed at _Sleep Trespasser_ number two.

 

Ryohei Sasagawa, Tsuna's own **"Guardian of the Sun"** , just as Brow Nie Jr. was Grandpa Ninth's

Ryohei was a tall tanned young man just hitting twenty, a powerful boxer and wielder of particularly energetic  **Sun Flames..**  and an older brother figure of Tsuna since middle school.

He was Tsuna's inner circle's trainer, heavy hitter, and aspiring medic.

 

_He was also the president of the Disturbing Tsuna's Precious Sleep Club, and had just oh so **graciously** delivered himself to Tsuna for his humiliating punishment without having to be hunted down._

 

"Ryo-nii you seem upbeat…more so than usual anyway." Tsuna replied oh so _pleasantly_ , "How much sleep have you gotten?"

" **NONE, I'VE STAYED EXTREMELY AWAKE THIS WHOLE TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE TO YOU WHEN YOU LEAVE!"**

Which was pretty much the conclusion Tsuna had drawn.

An overly hyper Ryohei who for all his apparent energy, his body was probably begging for him to stop.

Now then, how best to use this, hmm?

Ryohei's sister was ( _thankfully_ ) not present so he couldn't use her, but he _did_ have a frustrated Hana who was waiting for him in his room.

 

If anybody asked, the smirk that briefly came over his face was only because he'd had a wonderful idea on how to help his brother work out that excess energy; it was not devilish, or Reborn-like in the slightest.

 

"Hey Ryo-nii, I won't be leaving for another hour," he started off innocently, " and it would be terribly unfair to make you wait that whole time, why don't you go ask... Lussuria- _nee_  ...for an early morning spar? I'm _sure_ he/she would be up for it."

 

The she-male probably _would_ be too... at literally _any other time._  

He/she had made clear his/her interest in Ryohei's body clear long ago, a fact that would ordinarily make Ryohei keep his distance… _ordinarily_.

Right now Ryohei was running on such little sleep that what little safety precautions his brain actually had were long muted, and Lussuria, for all he/she was willing to play grab ass with him normally, took his/her beauty sleep  **Seriously.**  

Capital 'S'.

Lussuria, who slept on the other side of the castle with the rest of  **The Varia** \- Vongola's elite assassination squad- would most likely kick the ass of the energetic but sleep deprived Ryohei and the older man wouldn't have the strength to make it back to a sexually frustrated Hana any time soon.

 

_'Vengeance x2'_ , and if it inconvenienced the Varia  _bastards_  who'd shown up ate his party food, drank his liquor, picked a fight with his guardians, and then left before clean up?

... Well strange coincidences happened all the time in the Vongola household, right?

 

" **EXTREME IDEA SAWADA!"**  screamed the poor doomed fool.

"I do what I can to help Ryo-nii" Tsuna humbly conceded

" **EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!"**  the fool sprinted away

With that, Tsuna continued on with his rather eventful journey to reach the dining room... only to find it mostly clear; Takeshi and Lambo had most likely heard the vengeful Tsuna coming and had made tracks while he was busy with Ryohei.

 

_'Shame, I'll have to improvise if I want to get them before I have to leave'_ Tsuna sighed unhappily; it truly was a shame, hadn't years of being under Reborn taught them that running only makes it worse?

Takeshi Yamamato, Tsuna's  **"Guardian of the Rain"** , wielder of the deadly calm  **Rain Flames**  and a swordsman like many other Rain users in the Mafia as well as an avid baseball player had been one of Tsuna's closest friends since middle school.

 

Takeshi, who had literal _killer instincts_ , was staying at the Vongola Castle for the holidays, before returning to the states.

After high school he'd been drafted by a major league baseball team in the states, during the off season he worked part time with the Varia and Reborn as Vongola's currently 5th best hitman.

 

"Tsuna-sama" his right hand man, and one of two remaining people left in the room, greeted him from the table with a cup of coffee in hand.

Accepting the no doubt overly caffeinated drink, Tsuna took a long worshipful sip of the holy nectar, and shivered.

"Hayato", he addressed the other young man in a deadly serious and slightly husky voice, " Have I ever told you that I love you."

"Every day tenth" his right hand smiled, green eyes sparkling with amusement, "but I've yet to get tired of hearing hit."

"Good, cause I'm going to say it, I. Love. You." He spoke putting as much emotion in to the words as possible.

 

Hayato Gokudera, wielder of the ever chaotic  **Storm Flames,**  as well as several other Flame types, was naturally his  **"Guardian of the Storm"**.

He was the unofficial leader of the Guardians, the tactician for Tsuna's inner circle, the Right Hand man, and the Chief of Staff for the various legal Vongola business that were directly under Tsuna's control.

 

"This" said a voice breaking the loving  **manly**  stare of _manship_ , "this right here, is why people think you're gay."

"Good morning Haru" Tsuna greeted the far too perky brunette sitting on the other side of the table, Haru Miura,  _Hayato's_ girlfriend as well as the Personal Assistant and general manager of the guardians and Tsuna's inner circle, respectively.

She was also  _Tsuna's_ ex, but the less said about that the better.

 

"No, the reason people keep thinking that is because you keep spreading those rumors you bitch" Hayato responded in their 'unique' expression of love.

"No, it's really not" she replied pointing behind them; Hayato and he turned around only to see a small group of maids loaded up with breakfast foods watching them with heavy blushes on their faces.

Tsuna sweat dropped even as Hayato grumbled at her to shut up, but Haru only continued to tease; it momentarily broke into a bitchfest that was typical of a relationship between someone  **with Storm Flames**  and someone with  **Lightning Flames.**

 

The two flame auras worked well together, 'like brothers' he'd been taught, but also like brothers they tended to get on each other's nerves.

 

Tsuna for his part ignored the bickering couple and sat in on the delicious breakfast in front of him, his mind turning to the work he had ahead of him for the next year or so, as well as the conversation leading up to this project.

 

* * *

 

 

" _I'm sorry Grandpa can you repeat that I don't think I heard you right."_

" _You heard him right brat" a grumpy voice interrupted_

" _Thank You Coyote", both Tsuna and Timoteo said at the same time, Tsuna sarcastic and Timoteo exasperated._

 

_Coyote and Tsuna's rivalry had begun long ago and showed no signs of getting better._

 

_Coyote was the epitome of the old school traditional Mafiosi; Tsuna was brat who'd fought tooth and nail to be kept out of the Mafia, and it was only when he was told that he'd be allowed to break Vongola's bloody traditions did he put up 'less' ( **not zero)** of a fight._

_Coyote was of the firm opinion that Tsuna was a disrespectful brat, with no control over his Famiglia, who was leading them all to ruin._

_Tsuna was of the firm opinion that Coyote was a dick._

 

" _Just assuring little_ _ **Serafino**_ _his hearing was working well" Coyote groused using Tsuna's Italian name._

_Typically he didn't like being called it by family; it was for business purposes only and felt too impersonal; 'coincidentally' he never complained when Coyote used it._

" _You heard me correctly Tsunayoshi", Grandpa Ninth continued, apparently willing to ignore the animosity between his right hand and his heir, "there **is**  an entire world hidden all around you that is capable of wielding magic. We of Cosa Nostra have long held certain non-aggression pacts with their leading government associations. We  **are**  about to break the barriers between the two worlds. As the mafia's unofficial prince you would be the ideal ambassador for first contact… and yes their stationed in a school of all places."_

_Right, that's what Tsuna thought he'd said_

 

" _Are you absolutely sure this is magic, _and not some Famiglia of people with undiscovered flames the way the Shimon Family was?"_  Tsuna asked, not entirely willing to let go of  what flimsy amount logic was left in his life and shrug 'meh its magic' for all explanations._

" _Positive", the old man said amused, "you can ask Vindice, they have all the appropriate records"_

 

' _Well that pretty much seals it' Tsuna thought 'If its_ _ **Bermuda**_ _'s men then it's pretty much guaranteed to be true.'_

" _Wouldn't somebody else be a better first choice ambassador, aren't I… you know… too important" Tsuna asked, somewhat mortified at describing himself as such, but over the long years of being with (_ not in, never  **in** _) the mafia, it was a fact he'd come to except. He refused to risk his friends' lives rescuing him because he'd underestimated his own importance._

 

" _True, we could send one of our guardians or some other elite members from our world, but Konoemon and I both share the opinion that such bonds should start with the young." Tsuna's grandfather acknowledged, " That leaves you and your Famiglia, Yuni and her Famiglia, or Byakuran and his Famiglia as the only ones with the appropriate power, influence, and age to be sent."_

_Then his grandfather leaned back an stroked his mustache contemplatively as if an idea had just occurred to him, " I suppose one of the_ _**Arcobaleno** _ _could be sent, they're not children but they could pass."_

 

_Tsuna felt a shiver run down his back at the thought of those prideful ridiculously powerful monsters being sent on a_ diplomatic  _assignment._

 

_Yuni's family would rather die than send her on a mission without at least 6 platoons and a tank as a guard._

_Byakuran and his were barely as sane as Varia- who themselves were a bunch of psychotic sociopathic sadists(and one masochist)... which also exempted the Varia themselves._

_The Shimon were the appropriate age and power, but lacked the influence to speak for all Cosa Nostra._

_Anyone else Tsuna could think of failed for previously mentioned reasons, leaving him and his own circle as the only ones capable._

 

_His Storm had too many responsibilities already, his Cloud and Mists wouldn't go even if he told them, his Sun, though awesome, was not the one you sent for first impressions, his Lightning was a genius but still_ too _young for Tsuna to release his overprotective big brother (mother bear) instincts, which left his Rain._

 

_Takeshi was actually perfect._

_He was scarily observant, likeable, had the infiltration skills of a natural born hitman, and was a very powerful player to send should things get rough._

_But Tsuna wouldn't send him, Takeshi's dream since boyhood was to play baseball, he sacrificed so much to Tsuna, and now that they had_ finally  _found a way to make both Famiglia and baseball work, Tsuna wouldn't, couldn't take that away._

_The only one better to go than Takeshi would be Tsuna himself._

 

_Seeing his grandson's indecision, it was a very big decision on quite short notice, The Ninth made to speak._

" _Tsuna, I know you are not happy here" he said making Tsuna stiffen, " I know you didn't ask for this life, that you've done your best despite all the challenges thrown your way, and made it farther than anyone ever expected. And about that girl…Kyoko"_

_Tsuna squirmed at the mention of the taboo name_

" _This could be good for you, get away from Italy, your guardians, the weight of Vongola Decimo/Neo Primo; go back to your home country, meet new people, new family, sharpen your skills, learn, see, explore a whole new world." The Ninth continued selling from what Tsuna could read was a "working vacation" of some sort._

 

" _I'm also told where you'll be working is an_ _ **all girl's school**_ _" the old man finished with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows._

" _G-GRANDPA" Tsuna's face exploded red, the old man only laughed_

_Tsuna grumbled about embarrassing elders for a moment._

" _How long will it be?" he finally asked_

" _A year give or take"_

" _So long!?"_

" _A year is far from a long time Tsunayoshi, especially for a project of this magnitude" The Ninth lightly admonished_

' _Right' Tsuna thought 'exploring a whole new world_ does _sound very time consuming' taking a moment to think on the pros and cons, Tsuna made a decision,_

…

" _I'll do it"_

" _I knew the All-Girls-School would do the trick"_

" _GRANDPA!"_

 

_The older man merely laughed before dropping a file in front of him,_

" _This is all the information Konoemon provided about all you should know about the Magi World."_

_Tsuna didn't even reach for it, merely raised an eyebrow,_

" _And how much do we **actually** know?" Tsuna asked, long wise to the older man's games_

_Nono grinned before slapping a damn_ _**textbook** _ _on top of the file_

" _This is all we're **not** supposed to know" Nono confided smugly_

 

_Tsuna leaned forward, and flipped through a couple of pages, before looking at the old man with wide eyes,_

" _A magical PLANET?!"_

" _In a separate dimension accessed through Stone Hinge at that." the old man answered with a 'what-can-you-do?' shrug_

 

_To Tsuna's credit he only let out a low whistle at the news, "This is going to be the project of a life time"_

" _Indeed, and it would be yours" Timoteo said sliding the other file to him meaningfully; while Tsuna looked up at the shifted tone of voice. "I know I asked for your help in reforming the Vongola and by default the Mafia, but I never said you had to find the long sought after answer to world peace. If there's no peaceful way to keep the smaller Famiglia in line, perhaps an outside influence to focus them on would be better."_

_Tsuna swallowed and looked into deep amber eyes, heart pounding as the old man handed him, what could be the key to Tsuna's-both of theirs- life's work._

" _As it is there are things only you can do, we need someone to talk to The Vindice before you leave and they decide to reign fire down on all of us."_

_Tsuna merely nodded, when it came to Vindice, Tsuna was the go to negotiator_

" _I wish you good luck Tsunayoshi"_

"… _Thank You"_

 

* * *

 

 

"JUST ADMIT YOU'VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT! HARU PROMISES NOT TO JUDGE!" Haru's screech forced him back into the present

"FUCK NO YOU CRAZY WOMAN, KEEP YOUR DAMN FANTASIES TO YOURSELF. GUYS CAN SAY THEY LOVE EACH OTHER NOWADAYS!" Hayato crowed back

Tsuna slowly blinked out of his musings, and glanced to where Haru and Hayato were _still_ arguing about the apparent "gay moment" they'd just had.

 

Satisfied that they were occupied, Tsuna closed his eyes and focused on the meditation technique he'd been taught by Mammon, and focused on his inner flames. Reaching out he saw all the flames that were bounded to him; as a Sky, Tsuna was capable of  **Harmonizing**  and bonding with those of other flame types.

There were the seven particular flames that Tsuna felt all the time no matter where in the world he was, the flames of his guardians.

 

Hayato right next to him, flames a beautiful  **Storm Red**  with small traces of the other elements floating about, fierce and chaotic but tightly controlled. He could also feel echoes of his current irritation and embarrassment.

Takeshi down the hall, flames a calming  **Rain Blue**  lazily swirling, prepared to become a fierce whirlpool at a moment's notice. He felt echoes of amusement and could guess the boy was close enough to hear Hayato's predicament.

Ryohei on the other side of the castle, flames a blinding  **Sun Yellow**  overwhelming with their intensity, radiating energy and life. There weren't many emotions echoing, but Tsuna guessed the man was already knocked unconscious.

Kyoya Hibari was not on the premises, upon hearing that Tsuna would be coming to their home country he remained in Japan. His  **Cloud Violet**  flames were not as large as the others, but they were easily five times as intense. Being in another country at the moment Tsuna couldn't feel his emotions.

Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro the two halves of his mist guardian, their  **Indigo Mist**  flames as ever shifty and illusive and so tightly wrapped around each other it was impossible to determine which of them he was more closely bonded to, which was just fine with all of them.

Chrome had been present last night but she'd left early to meet up with Mukuro, but he could feel echoes of the male mist somewhere in the country, which meant he'd already started on his part of the mission, good.

He was about to tug on the last guardian's flames,  **Lightning Green**  staticky and currently radiating distress, when one of his smaller Flame bonds, this one to another Sky no less, suddenly crashed over him.

 

Tsuna snapped open his eyes, not surprised in the slightest to see a gun being pointed at his face.

"Trash" said a gruff voice

"Uncle" Tsuna replied, rolling his eyes when the gun cocked at the "nickname".

"Fine Xanxus then" Tsuna sighed, using the man's first name.

 

Xanxus Vongole', wielder of the  **Flames of Wrath,** a particularly destructive mutation of Sky Flames adopted son to one Timoteo Vongole'(thus Tsuna's adopted uncle) and leader of Varia Assassination Squad, did not look like he was having a good morning.

"You sent the Boxer Trash to my office."

Oooooh damn, that's right Ryohei went to bug Lussuria who probably was near Xanxus… which meant he probably got more seriously injured than he should have…it really should bother Tsuna that he doesn't  _quite_  care.

 

"I'm sure he just wanted to make sure you didn't miss my departure." Tsuna immediately began deflecting blame away

In the next second Tsuna's body  _blurred_ as he avoided the bullet Xanxus shot at his head.

"Don't fucking lie trash, Boxer trash didn't find me, you sent him for waking you up, so you sent him to wake me up." The red scarred eyed man growled

"…And your response was to come all the way over to this side of the castle" note: the Vongola castle was an actual freaking castle, capable of functioning as almost a small city in and of itself, Varia office(not HQ) was over a mile away on foot. "…You're weird."

 

The morning ended as it did every day, with shouts, bullets and flames, The Housekeeper staff with less than an hour to go on their shift was  _not_ pleased.

 

 

* * *

 

He finds him in the living room playing a video game.

After running away from Xanxus's fury and quite literally ( _quite bastardly_ ) using a surprised Takeshi as a friend shield ( _Vengeance # 3 achieved_ ), he decided to search out his little Lightening Guardian.

 

Unlike everyone else, Lambo Bovino has avoided him like the plague, hardly acknowledging his presence.

After Tsuna graduated middle school and moved to Italy full time, he found it harder and harder to find time for the youngest ( _by only two months Tsunaaaa_ ) of their little group.

The fact that he's leaving before Lambo's break from school is up is probably all the worse.

 

Ten year old Lambo sits on the sofa supposedly dead to the world outside of his game… which Tsuna immediately knows to be crap because one, if he didn't care he wouldn't be up at this ungodly hour in the first place. And two, he wouldn't have made so much noise in the morning so that Tsuna would  _know_  he was awake at this ungodly hour.

"Lambo" he calls

"Mhmm"

"I'm about to take off here soon." he tried

"K"

"I'll be very busy for the next few months, so we probably won't get much time to hang out."

"We don't hang out now." Lambo response in the same dead tone he's been using since the beginning of their conversation, his eyes haven't left the console in his hand, but Tsuna knows he felt Tsuna's flinch at the words nonetheless.

"S-still, I'd like a goodbye y'know?"

"Bye" Lambo says uncaring, and where Tsuna might ordinarily be irritated by Lambo's attitude,  _because doesn't he know that Tsuna's trying to change the_ _ **world**_ _for him_ , he can  _feel_  Lambo's emotions through his flames-their frustration, bitterness,  **hurt**.

 

And all Tsuna can do is think about when he was a child watching his own father walk out the door time and time again and how  _freaking long_  it took for them to make up, about the awkward moments that  _still_  snuck into conversations; because kids don't care your trying to protect the world,  _protect_ _ **them**_ , only that they love you, need you and how you. Are. Not.  _There_.

"O-okay then. I'll see you later Lambo?" it comes out a question because he doesn't know if Lambo  _does_  want to see him later, and his eyes are burning, and Tsuna can't believe he's going to cry over a rejection from a  _ten-year-old_.

"Yeah, whatever" Heart breaking just a little, Tsuna walks out the room.

 

"TRASH!" Tsuna jumps at the sound of Xanxus voice, apparently Takeshi didn't hold him off long, and upon running up to him Xanxus frowns.

"The fuck are you doing trash?" he demands

"Ah, I'm just saying bye to Lambo, do you need anything?" he asks hoping to distract to violent Sky.

But Xanxus only glares at the way he came from, tells him ' _not to fuckin move'_ and enters the room. Tsuna can't help but stare after him, really too stunned to move even if he tried.

There's a bang from inside, the sound of Lambo's whine which makes Tsuna's mama bear instincts flare and almost has him stepping inside, before Xanxus is back with Lambo gripped in his arm,

 

"You know the world we live in trash baby, that's your father" he hisses lowly

"Brother" Lambo mumbles mutinously before flinching and taking a giant step behind Tsuna at Xanxus's glare, with that the scarred man stalks off, apparently done with the both of them.

 

A long silence passes in the hallway, both of them a little off put by the violent whirl of emotions known as Xanxus; a beat later Tsuna feels tiny arms wrap around his waist.

"I don't want you to go." A small voice mumbles into his shirt, and Tsuna wraps his arm around the younger boy.

"I know kid, I know."

"My birthday's coming up" he mumbles still refusing to move his head from Tsuna's shirt.

It wasn't, it was months away, but that wasn't the point

Tsuna pulls him back anyway, "And what on earth made you think I wouldn't show up for that."

"You're leaving for a year.  _Minimum_ " the young boy stresses the point Tsuna made to him and the others two weeks ago.

"I'm going to  _live_  there, that doesn't mean I won't be visiting." Tsuna corrects only for Lambo to scoff, but even so a second later he asks hesitantly,

"Really?"

"Of course" Tsuna exclaims, "First Sundays are Law."

 

Years ago when their oldest, Kyoya, finally decided to graduate from high school, Tsuna realized just how hard it would be for all his family to stay in contact with each other.

First he tried to enforce a Saturday night dinner, so that no  one every drifted two much apart. Then two years later when  _he_  graduated, and they all started spreading out across the  _world_  the dinners were changed to the First Sunday of the month.

It was when every Mafioso universally, _and rather hypercritically_ , showed up to church. It was as peaceful a time as it was ever going to be, and the most likely time he could gather everyone.

 

Tsuna, a notorious cheapskate, hadn't been sure about continuing them given as the he himself was the host would be in another country this time.

However, looking down at the now embarrassed happy face of his little brother, decided it was worth it to dip into his ridiculous wealth if it meant having all his loved ones together at least one day a month.

"I'll be seeing you in two weeks Lambo"

"See you in two weeks Tsuna-nii"

' _Just one more stop now'_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lukas Burton, not for the first time in his admittedly short life regrets ever joining the Mafia.

Despite the fact that he didn't really _join_ so much as he was born into it, and his father was a rapidly rising underboss for the newly established Milliefiore-Giglio Nero Division.

 

Right now Lukas is hugging the side of a frozen mountain as he and the other girl (Milliefiore-Gesso Division), hike up the suddenly very steep incline.

No, unbelievably, it's not the fact that he's climbing up the mountain of a foreign country that's making him regret mafia life, _though it's definitely not helping his nonexistent decision._

"Hurry up newbie, you spend any more time down there, I'll think you're getting a free show!" a feminine voice shouts from above

 

Lukas hurriedly continues his trek

Not that it  _wouldn't_ be an excellent view, but he's heard  _things_  about this girl, Iris, and what she does to men she seduces.

On top of that they're now technically family and no one smart hits on female family- though considering how distant the two divisions are, their particular situation would be exempt;… STILL it was just bad professionally speaking.

 

"I'm coming alright!" he shouted up, hurrying "Excuse me if I've never climbed a mountain in some frozen wasteland before!"

"It's been twelve minutes newbie, and we took a car most of the way up!" Iris called back

"Yeah yeah" he mutters, Iris isn't adding to his enthusiasm for the job either come to think of it.

"Hurry up before Vongola leaves!" she shouted, voice somehow even farther than it was before

 

Her warning does the trick and Lukas spurs himself at a faster rate, that's right Vongola Decimo was with them on this trip.

He and his right hand had arrived with business suits and briefcases and not even a summer jacket; apparently they were both skilled enough to use their Flames to keep themselves warm.

 

Lukas had to let out an appreciative whistle at the level of control it took to do that, manifesting flames at all was hard enough to do let alone keep just a small barely visible level of heat wrapped around them.

' _ **Kufufufu, you know nothing of true control, boy'**_

A black voice said in the back of his head, a moment later Lukas mumbles out loud confused,

"True control?" Lukas murmured to himself, confused

"BURTON!"

"I'M COMING" Lukas screams immediately forgetting about dark thoughts,  _'Dark thoughts what?'_

"There you guys are, I was beginning to think we'd lost you guys" says a chocolate warm voice when he finally reaches the top, and Lukas looks to see the smiling warm face of the Vongola Decimo.

 

He's younger than Lukas thought he would be

Younger than Lukas himself by a good few years, maybe less it's hard to tell, he just has one of those eternally young faces.

 

"Bout fuckin time", the young man grumbles next to him

Decimo's right hand, just as young but far more intimidating. Silver hair almost making him invisible in this snow, but green eyes glow, glaring at him like a snow leopard observing prey…and finding it lacking.

"S-sorry" Lukas apologized teeth chattering, not entirely from the cold

"Ignore him Sr. Burton", the Decimo says politely, his polite address unknowingly making him seem even younger, "he always gets in a huffy mood when we have to visit them."

 

The silverette proves his point by huffing, but Lukas is not focused on that, but rather Decimo's words have abruptly reminded him of exactly  _why_  he'd been regretting his life choices. Not because of the Vongola, no, the young man is surprisingly warm like home and chocolate and Lukas knows that if he wasn't already claimed by Princepessa Yuni flames, he'd definitely go Vongola.

No Lukas is regretful because of the figures he can see just up ahead, dark cloaks and bandaged faces watching them. Not with eyes, there are no eyes, but watching them nonetheless.

 

Vindice

 

The boogeymen of Cosa Nostra, the keepers of Mafia Law, guardians of Vendicare Prison.

' _ **Home sweet home, Kufufufu'**_  a voice in the back of his head whispered, Lukas ignored it, and moments later forgot it.

_Why am I here again?_

 

Because apparently the Vongola Decimo had a meeting with their leader,  _AND HOLY CRAP THOSE RUMORS WERE TRUE!,_  and it needed someone to represent Gesso and Gigilio Nero Famiglias.

All the important people were apparently too busy and,  _DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT US TO LET THE PRINCIPESSA ALONE WITH THOSE MONSTERS,_  Division Chief Gamma had yelled at him when he asked why him.

Which basically translated to him as being disposable, really feeling the love family.

_Why hadn't he gone traitor again?_  

Oh right, because Principessa Yuni had batted those big blues and he hadn't been able to say no to her.

 

He'd asked Iris why she was a representative for Boss Byakuran; her answer had been simple,

" _His right hand is too busy looking after the rest of the psychopaths, and the Boss himself would probably deliberately piss them off for his own amusement"_

Right, why were their Famiglia's merging again?

 

"Right" Decimo says with a clap of his hands, "We best not keep them waiting."

"Not even a little wait" Lukas heard himself say, but Decimo merely laughed as if he'd told a joke.

Lukas idly notes that in bright morning light that the younger man's eyes are actually a startling burnt orange and not the brown he originally assumed, before striding in.

 

" _ **Vongola Decimo"**_  said the black figure on the right

Lukas whimpered, beside him Iris shifted, and Vongola's Right Hand narrowed his eyes but otherwise doesn't react.

Decimo merely smiles politely and responds with a nod to each black figure

"Jack" he nods to the one on the right, "Alejandro" he nods to the one on the left casually.

"…"

"..."

"..."

From the corner of his eye he sees Iris's dumbfounded expression at the casual address, and is sure there's a similar one on his face.

' _THEY HAVE NAMES!? MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT'S WITH THOSE AVERAGE SOUNDING NAMES, HOW CAN HE EVEN TELL THE DIFFERENCE!?'_

 

Lukas is sure, right then and there, that this kind of meeting of powers is definitely above his pay grade.

 

" _ **Why are you here?"**_  the one on the left asks, and it's just as nightmare inducing as Lukas always tried not to imagine it being.

Decimo's face goes oddly serious, as he pulls something from his suit jacket; a second later Lukas sees it's a letter with a black flame on top. Black?

"We have a meeting with Bermuda." He calls out before handing the letter to his right hand, who in turn hands it to the one called 'Jack', Jack doesn't even scan it, just puts it his coat.

" **Proceed"**

'…'

 

"Bermuda?" Iris asks after a tension fraught moment where they actually had to walk past the monsters.

"There boss", Right Hand answers

"Oh/Oh" Both he and Iris respond, he didn't even know there was a Boss. What kind of monster does it take to keep a legion of monsters in line?

There's silence as they walk, and not even Decimo says anything to lighten the mood. This place is a place of death and hatred.

 

Before long they reach a room, that looks surprisingly normal, and its clearly some kind of office.

At the desk of the office sits a man in a white button up and a familiar top hat, his face could almost be called babyish, until he looks up and Lukas is greeted with the cold blackest orbs he's ever seen.

It's the eyes, that prevent him from looking remotely human; theirs hate in those eyes,  _old_  hate; so deep and terrible it reminds Lukas of an old saying he once heard,

" _When you look into the Abyss, the Abyss also looks into you"_

 

"Vongola Decimo", his voice is…softer, than the bandage ones outside. Softer, but even more terrifying because of it. Like a black poison, silky and smooth, seeping into their skin. Lukas feels the urge to clean himself.

"Lord Bermuda" Decimo nods, but doesn't bow to, "I believe you know why we're here"

"I read your letter" Bermuda intones softly, "You wish to repeal the law separating the two worlds"

 

Ah yes, worlds, plural.

Apparently there was a magical world living right alongside them this entire time, who knew?

Except apparently the people in this room who are all vastly above the pay grade of a reasonably intelligent gopher like him; Lukas gulps and remains silent, and doesn't ask for a seat even as Decimo sits in the only available one left in the room.

 

"Yes that's correct, I believe my letter informed you, that the wall keeping the Magicals from public knowledge would be crashing down soon and we wish to keep the fallout from being to expansive." Decimo calmly explains

Somehow it doesn't sound nearly as silly when Decimo is the one to say it

"I know, what of it" the man, Bermuda responds

"What of it?" Decimo asks, seeming confused though Lukas is sure he's not, Lukas wishes he was, "If the law isn't repealed, a lot of people will die in the chaos as we can't give them aid without breaking the separation."

"We do not decide the law, only enforce it; your coming here means nothing." Bermuda replied, "Is it not the job of the  **Three Great Skies** , to create the law that governs our world."

"True, but your cooperation is as always needed. We cannot change the law if we do not know how it was created."

"That" Bermuda replies decisively,  "is not our problem"

 

A thick silence enters the room, and Lucas notices an anger growing in the Decimo. Dark eyes flash bright orange, and suddenly Lukas can't remember how on earth he saw the man sitting next to him as a boy.

"If we do not change the law," Decimo bites out slowly, bitter heat warming the frigid cold air, "People will die out of ignorance of a law they don't know even exists."

"Not our problem." Bermuda smirks evilly and Lukas feels cold panic seep into his soul;  _this_  was the Vindice, the merciless boogeyman, the punishers of those who can't be punished by the law. Dear God, WHY IS HE HERE!?

 

"You as the keeper of said law" Decimo grits out, and Lukas can  _feel_  angry sky flames brushing against his soul, it makes him sick "will be the ones exacting punishment, this can't be more  _your problem_ if you tried."

"Then I guess you better find me proper incentive, Sawada-Vongole'" Bermuda responds with his arrogant smirk.

 

The Sawada part of the name goes over Lukas's head, but the threat does not; he is an intelligent gopher after all, hence the reason he was sent on this job on the first place.

The Decimo has something Vindice wants and is going to hold untold amount of lives hostage over it. Lukas gulps, was this what meetings between the top brass was like? Lukas is suddenly very glad he's just a little fish in a big pond, it's scary at the top.

 

On a side note, he's suddenly not so eager for a promotion anymore, who cares that he'd worked over time for three months straight, that just meant he was good at his job where he was.

 

For his part Decimo merely narrows his eyes dangerously,

"No."

Such a simple word, but it makes his heart stop,

"Then no to your request"

and Lukas wonders if he has time to call his loved ones and tell them… tell them what, get out of the planet, cause shits about to hit the fan in an unspecified amount of time?

"This is your job" Decimo tries to reason

"My job is to guard the Trissinette", Bermuda replies blandly

"A self-appointed job"

"And this isn't"

"…"

"…"

"…I don't wanna" Decimo…pouts?

"Neither do I"

"Can't you ask for something else", Decimo…whines? Seriously what is it that Vindice wants from Vongola?

"No"

"I'll be your best friend."

"No"

"I send you some expensive wine"

"No"

"… I'll bring you into the Famiglia", beside him he hears Iris choke, and Hand palms his face

"…Boss"

"That is what  _you_  want Sawada-Vongole'" the Vindice boss deadpans

"…Can I take time to think about it?"

"…Boss"

 

"Take all the time you need, just don't take up mind" with a slam of his fist chains wreathed in black fire appear around them. Lukas hears screaming and looks to see Decimo and Hand still look relaxed, Iris has made a break for the door.

' _Oh, the screaming one is me'_

"FINE!" Decimo yells, and the chains stop, there's a 'thump' by the door and Lukas turns to see a shaken Iris being dropped by another Vindice Member he hadn't realized was in the room.

A quick glance behind him shows several more, and Lukas didn't know it was possible to feel this unsafe. Like waking up and going on about your day only to find your house has been transported half way off the edge of a cliff and realizing you could have killed yourself at any moment if you were a touch less careful.

 

Lukas swallows when Decimo looks resigned, and can't help but shudder in horror at what he's just traded the Vindice in exchan-

"I, Serafino Tsunayoshi Sawada-Vongole', swear as Vongola Decimo that you Bermuda von Veckenschtein, will no longer owe me a favor."

The Decimo pouts and Vindice merely leans back looking smug

"Bargain accepted"

 

_'.._. _What',_ Lukas thinks trading his fourth in as many minutes, 'Are-you-seeing-this-too-?' glances with Iris

' _WHAT!? ALL THAT FOR ONE MEASLY FAVOR!?_  ' Lukas shouted in his mind

 

' _ **Kufufufu, how much do you think a favor from**_ **them** _ **is worth, little one. Let alone several'**_  a soon forgotten voice in his head whispers

 

"Great," Decimo grouses, pouting furiously in what he must think is an intimidating manner, "Can you show us the original transcript detailing how the law came about?"

Bermuda raises his hand and a black flame appears, before he sticks his hand  _through it_ , arm disappearing as he rifles through what looks like some pocket dimension from a sci-fi show-

Decimo turns at that exact moment and looks Lukas square in the eye, his own flashing neon orange,

' _ **Understood'**_  a voice from nowhere important whispers, and suddenly a pressure Lukas hadn't realized was in his head disappears leaving him feeling slightly light headed.

 

Before he can even wrap his head around what happen there is a thud on Bermuda's desk as the man (?) slaps a heavy old looking document on it.

"The Gordian Accords"

"A knot unbreakable to all wisdom except by that of a giant blade, huh, ironic?"

It's only a second later when he sees Iris's 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing-idiot" look that he realizes he spoke out loud and flushes horribly at the sudden attention.

"Who are your pawns?" Bermuda questions the Decimo

"Gophers actually," Lukas interrupts the most powerful man in the mafia, and can't for the life of him understand why he suddenly lacks his brain to mouth filter, "sent on behalf of the other two members of the  **Three Great Skies** "

 

Lukas does not miss the very obvious step Iris takes away from him, Right hand mutters something about nervous talkers.

 

"He wasn't nervous, just scared as shit, completely sure of that- nothing to be nervous about that"

It's only when he sees Decimo's shoulders shaking and his lips twitching even as his eyes look so horribly sympathetic, that Lukas realizes that he's spoken out loud again. Thankfully the others in the room have apparently decided to ignore the mumbling of a suicidal idiot.

"Your still talking out loud suicidal idiot" Right Hand mumbles

"L-lets see what we got to work with here", Lukas appreciates Decimo's attempt to keep the meeting moving, even if he can hear his restrained laughter.

"Gordian Accords, to thou set for which sveet vords oove, ah hell it's written in Old Italian, Regulus can you read this?" he asks the now named Right Hand  **Regulus**.

 

Regulus like the stars? Weren't Vongola Guardians supposed to be codenamed after food?

He knew for a fact that Vongola Nono's Guardians were codenamed after French pastries. Their codenames used so often that their birth names became lost to time, Lukas didn't even know Decimo's name until today, let alone Vongola Nono's real name.

Then again Varia was Vongola and they were codenamed after demons depicting the seven deadly sins…then again they  _were_  Varia after all.

 

"Of course Tenth" Regulus says and takes the document, several moments pass before he speaks up again, "The document was set forth by the Eastern Mage Associations of the Old World (here) and Vongola Segundo, Katerina Giglio Nero, and Demetri Gesso of the Mafia, presided over by Jaeger of Vindice, Jun-Woo of Murim (that's the general society those who fight with Ki belong to) and Bresseli Shimon?"

"Shimon?" Decimo questioned curiously, "Weren't they in hiding for like two hundred years?"

"Hiding from  _your_  Famiglia, Decimo, not the from the rest of the world" Bermuda answered

"Huh"

 

Huh indeed.

The  **Shimon Famiglia** had shaken the Mafia world to the core when they'd broke their way into the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony a few years back.

A handful of teenagers making the most powerful names in the business eat dirt in front of all the other powerful names, huge.

On top of that they'd reintroduced to the world  **The Seven Flames of The Earth** , a power as strong as if not stronger than the common Seven Flames of the Sky that everyone had used since the dawn of Cosa Nostra. To this day Famiglias were killing themselves, literally in some cases, trying to figure out how to activate the rare power. The Shimon had been rising names ever since, especially since their boss was apparently best friend's with Vongola Decimo despite previous incident; the two having apparently bonded during the  **Arcobaleno Wars**.

Arcobaleno Wars, the name sent shudders down anyone who heard them spine; it was rumored that the Vindice themselves had taken part in the 'War of the Best' and that Vongola Decimo had allied himself with them.

Well at least one part of that rumor could now be confirmed

 

"We were enemies during the battles" Decimo suddenly said, "We became allies after it ended."

At Lukas's blank look he continued, "Your still speaking out loud, anyone ever tell you, you have a gift for exposition" he continued kindly.

Lukas flushed, "Many times, its why I'm used as a gopher for things like this" and oh god would his brain to mouth filter please turn back on soon.

"Lukas Burton, was it" Decimo asked

"Yes sir", blinking when he nodded to his Right Hand who took out his phone 'it gets reception here?' and began typing, a second later the silverette nodded to his boss, who turned back to Lukas,

"I'll be sure to remember it" and Lukas felt his heart stutter, was, was he being noticed by top men?, "It's good to know who can keep their cool during meetings this big"

 

_'...Is he being sarcastic'_ Lukas couldn't help think

 

"I'm not, you're doing better than most would in your position"

_'Did I say that out loud again'_ Lukas thought, more than a little resigned

"No you just have an easy to read face", Decimo grinned at the deadpan on Lukas's face, before turning back to the table, "Side note, why was Shimon even involved in the first place, I only have Shimon Decimo's recommendation by chance out of sheer preparedness? "

"It is the duty of  **The Great Earth** , to act as a balance to the Three Great Skies that keep the Trissinette. A rational impartial judge, to you who are the lawmakers and we the punishers" Bermuda answered blithely

' _A Great Earth... huh, new terminology'_

 

"So, we just need the agreement of Eastern Mage associations (which we have), and the Three great skies (which we have)" he said with a point to himself and a wave to Lukas and Iris, "And a recommendation from Shimon Decimo, you, or a high ranking Murim-in, which I also have from the Shimon (taking out a letter with an inverse burgundy flame Lukas assumed was  **Earth Flame** ), which I know you should be able to sense."

At this point Decimo was gritting his teeth, eyebrow twitching, "So we already had everything we needed for you to stop punishment for the law in the first place."

"Yes that seems correct" Bermuda smirked

"So you made me waste a favor for nothing" Decimo grit

"Not for nothing Sawada-Vongole', for ridiculous amounts of money and unnecessary bloodshed." Bermuda said lifting the documents as more black flame appeared.

Once again he was met by orange eyes of the Decimo, which didn't make any sen-

' _ **Safe'**_  said a returning pressure in his head.

 

"Money?", Iris muttered to herself probably thinking it was quiet, but echoed in the still silent room.

"Of course" Bermuda said turning to her making her stiffen, "You don't think Vongola actually cares about saving lives do you? We're not insane, if the vast majority of Mafioso become aware of the magical world (which they will when it's exposed to the world) there will be no reason to uphold the law of separation. After a certain amount of favor (7/8ths to be precise) turns to blending the two cultures ( _for profit reasons assuredly_ ), the law will be dropped automatically."

 

"7/8ths" Lukas interjected, more to get attention off of Iris, they  _were_  technically family, "that seems like a large number to change a law."

"We're criminals by nature Burton" Regulus deadpanned, "Obeying any kind of law defeats the purpose of being criminal, which is why they are so few. And why we take them so seriously" his eyes glanced to Bermuda before continuing, "It has to be _especially_ heinous to make a the majority of a society of thieves and killers cringe."

' _Ah right, so wait_ , "Why are we here if the law will be overturned anyway?"

"Greed" Bermuda smirked

"I'm not greedy Bermuda, I actually… you know…give a damn about countless innocent lives" Decimo interrupted sternly

"But it was not you who brought up this idea to overturn the law was it, the people who did aren't as virtuous, their just out to make a profit"

"…You're awfully chatty today." Decimo mumbled

 

"It is my duty to educate the ignorant, so they don't unknowingly trespass on unwritten laws" Bermuda said hypocritically considering he had just threaten to lead an eventual massacre(though apparently temporary one) on others for exactly that reason.

"Bulg Shigt!" Decimo  _sneezed_ , and if it sounded like two other words, Lukas wasn't going to call him out on it.

"Sorry I'm allergic to B.S., I think you got some floating in the air" said the only man in the world willing to snark at the Mafia's Boogeyman to his face.

"By removing the law early" Bermuda continued, apparently ignoring the disrespect, to Lukas's relief ( _Decimo had Brass Cajones_ ), "Vongola and Millefiore and Shimon are capable of controlling the flow of who has access to a whole new world, and whole new technologies, medicines, goods, and customers"

 

_Ooooh_ , that made more sense that a bunch of altruistic Mafioso Famiglias joining together to save the world.

"Which we didn't even need to do at all apparently, since our compliance should have made it moot. You just dragged us up here to waste a favor of mine" Bermuda shrugged unrepentedly.

"…You have a creepy baby face"

"Get out of my prison"

 

* * *

 

 

Relief

Aching frigidly cold, beautiful relief flooded through him as soon as they slid their way down the mountain side; the hummer limo they'd taken up here just visible in the distance.

He was alive, blessedly wholly _alive_.

 

He wasn't the only one feeling it

Now that the doom had passed, Iris had begun flirting uproariously with the two slightly younger men, praising them about how well Decimo had kept his cool, and how intelligent Regulus was to be able to translate Old Italian.

Lukas rolled his eyes, neither the Decimo nor his right hand would be as susceptible as some socially awkward scientist that she usually practiced her skills on. If anything Regulus just looked annoyed and Decimo just seemed amused.

 

"I'm sorry Ms. Iris" Decimo said politely, but this time the presence of manners didn't make him seem younger, not after the meeting with the devil, but rather ... _cultured_.

Lukas saw Iris let out a swoon, that may or may not have been genuine,

"But I don't think Regulus' girlfriend would appreciate either of us spending the weekend with you at the ski lodge near the airport. As is happens I have to be in another country entirely before the day is up, sooo…" he finished with a helpless shrug.

"Ah", Iris let out a surprised noise, but months of working with her as their families blended let him see just how irritated she really was, and Lukas stifled a smile.

' _Bitch'_

 

"Sorry" Decimo said cheerfully, which showed just how little he actually cared

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about…well you know" Iris responded with false empathy, and Lukas felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

' _No no no, they were so close to the car; please please please don't let Iris say anything vindictive that will get us stranded out here.'_

"I know... what?" Decimo asked curiously, but the smile on his face seemed a little strained

"Well y'know… the rumors about you two…or three, really… not that I'm against it! No no, it takes all kinds after all" Iris continued 'kindly'.

 

Both the Decimo and his right hand slowed to a stop, as did Lukas and Iris, looks of irritation and mild horror coming on their faces.

"We're not gay/we're not fuckin gay" they spoke in tandem

"Of course not," Iris said condescendingly, "Bisexual I believe is the term when there's a girl in the middle. Though I don't personally distinguish"

" **We're not gay/we're not fuckin gay** " they spoke again more stressed.

"Of course, of course" Iris shook her head in mock sympathy, "I'm sure all straight male friends fall asleep holding each other, kiss, say 'I love you', and spend every waking moment together"

 

"We were injured and exhausted when we fell asleep, I was drowning and he performed CPR, and he's my right hand where else would he be if not by my side?" Decimo retorted, though Lukas noted he didn't say anything about the declarations of love.

"Sure honey, sure", Iris said as she slid in the back of the car, ignoring both men's glower. Lukas slid in even quicker if only to put as much distance between himself and the two men who'd glared down  **VINDICE.**

Seriously was she so vindictive she forgot that?

Though in Iris's small defense, the woman was a talker. The entire experience had more than likely shaken her, and the present diatribe reeked of Iris trying to regain some control

 

"All I'm saying", Iris continued when they got in the back of the car "is-"

This was as far as she got before Regulus suddenly leaped forward to her turned head and gave a harsh chop to the back of her neck, knocking her out cold. A second later the sound of doors being locked was heard as the vehicle started moving, and both Decimo and Regulus turned to him.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, they're going to kill me to keep their gay love hidden!" Lukas screamed in his head.

"Your speaking out loud again dumbass" Regulus rolled his eyes, even as Decimo face palmed, "Just let Mukuro in control idiot."

_'Mukuro, who the hell was-'_

 

" **Kufufufu, you certainly put the fear of God into this one Gokudera-kun"** a voice that was most assuredly  _not_  Lukas's escaped from his mouth without permission.

 

"Are you okay, they didn't have any traps that hurt you or anything like that did they" Decimo asked concernedly.

" **Save your mother bear worrying for the children Tsunayoshi, I am the best, I don't set off traps",**  Lukas noted from the reflection of the glass that one of his eyes had turned red with a strange symbol in them.

"Second best" Regulus snorted, "Did you get the info. or not, I'd hate for this trip to be a complete waste of Tsuna-sama's time."

" **Kufufufu, how impatient"**  the voice thing laughed, by now Lukas was internally freaking out even if his body wasn't showing it.

HE WAS BEING POSSESSED, HE DIDN'T EVEN THINK THAT WAS POSSIBLE.

And if it was possible, by who, how, why?

 

No scratch that he already knew who and how, Mukuro Rokudo, the only man known to have  _ever_  escaped Vendicare prison, which meant the 'how' was through his specially mutated mist flames.

But Why!? And why were Decimo and Regulus so calmly chatting him up?

 

" **As it is I was able to find their records room when he pulled out the Gordian Accords",** suddenly puzzle pieces began to slide into place in Lukas' head _,_

* * *

 

_Decimo looking at him, signaling him with orange eyes,_

_The sudden pressure leaving his head, his sudden lack of control on his thoughts,_

_The pressure returning when Bermuda put the documents back and Decimo's concerned look, before Lukas's face contorted to let him know he (_ _**Mukuro** _ _) was safe._

* * *

 

 

"Good, hopefully we won't have to waste anymore favors finding records to old long forgotten deals." Decimo said, relieved.

"Then there's the wealth of untold information on the documents themselves" Regulus nodded, "the Gordian Accords alone tell the existence of magic, the hidden Shimon, and Murim. Who knows what else is out there; The Vindice are one of the oldest organizations in existence, after all."

" **I'll be sure to send Vongola HQ a copy of the info. as part of their cut for this operation."**

"Which we both know will be heavily edited" , Decimo said levelly, "I can't afford to have to track you down all the way around the world to look up some information Mukuro, please send an unedited copy to Kyoya instead"

" **That agoraphobic skylark?",**  the voice to Lukas sounded almost disgusted, **"Why in the six levels of hell would I do that?"**

 

"Because you can trust that he won't abuse the information or be strong armed out of it." Decimo replied evenly, "And because I won't heckle you for info. since Kyo is always in Japan to find easily."

" **Tch, what makes you'll think your precious little bloodthirsty Cloud Guardian will accept anything from me."**  The voice, Mukuro, said annoyed

"Just give it to Kusakabe-kun and he'll get it to Kyo." Regulus answered for them

" **The one with the ridiculous pompadour?"** Mukuro asked,

"That's the one" ,Decimo beamed

**"What do you posses some Right Hand's only communication network?"**  Mukuro grumbled using Lukas's lips **"Yeah sure whatever"**

"And can you put Mr. Burton to sleep when you leave?" Decimo hurried, "he's had a stressful morning"

 

" **Kufufufu, you are too soft Tsunayoshi",**  but Lukas felt the tendrils of 'Other' remove itself from his head, and as his face hit rich crinkly leather the last thing he heard before the conversation was wiped from his mind forever was Decimo's heartfelt thank you.

 

 

* * *

 

' _Now boarding flight 309 to Tokyo, Japan, Now boarding flight 309 to Tokyo, Japan.'_

 

"That's me", Tsuna said standing up from his seat in the small Scandinavian airport.

For security reasons, it was decided that Tsuna would fly commercially( _first class of course_ ), rather than take one of the family's more conspicuous private jets. There were people, government/rival Famiglias, that kept an eye on that sort of thing, and Vongola wanted all business dealing with this as hush hush as possible.

His birth (or rather Japanese, since apparently his father had taken the liberty of making a second birth certificate for him in Italy the day he was born), name was kept strictly out of mafia affairs and so he was free to use it as he pleased without scrutiny from Interpol.

Beside him Hayato picked up his lone suit case, the rest would be sent over as needed at a later date, and walked with him to the gate.

 

Upon arriving Tsuna paused and took one last look at his right hand  _his other half so completely a part of him, thinking of him as a separate being at all felt wrong_ and gave him a curt gentlemen's nod.

"Regulus"

"Serafino" he nodded back, and there was a brief pause as they kept up their professional gentlemen shtick before Tsuna let out a genuine smile,

"Hayato"

"Tsuna", and without signal both of them pulled each other into a tight hug; not the hard slap on back man-hug, but a simple 'I-love-you-old-friend' hug. Screw the 'boys weren't supposed to show emotions and do that' crap; he was saying goodbye to his brother dammit.

 

' _Now boarding flight 309 to Tokyo'_

Pulling back, Tsuna smiled and grabbed his luggage.

 

_Vongola Decimo was coming to Mahora_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hate introductions, there's so much exposition that has to be covered.   
> Granted as a fanfic, it's not typically expected to give a backstory for each character, and you can tell I slacked off a bit here. But I know I'm not the only one who has become interested by a new show or story from reading the fanfic version first.
> 
> Plus with crossovers you never know which side of the fandom your readers are coming from


	3. First Impressions

 

**Chapter 3 First Impressions**

 

' _Now exiting Shibuya Station, Now exiting Shibuya Station'_

' _This'_ , thought a little red and burgundy haired kid, ' _is a lot bigger than home'_

Even 40 minutes since he landed from his flight in the mammoth city, young Negi Springfield was still in awe at the sights the big city had to hold.

 

Sure, the crowding and the jostling and the strange looks he'd been getting from people were a bit overwhelming, but he supposed that may have been a bit his fault. He was still very new to Japanese customs, so he may not have followed the proper protocols with him stopping in the middle of the sidewalks to snap pictures like a tourist.

The large wrapped staff on the back of his pack was no doubt an inconvenience as well.

 

He'd made sure to stop and apologize to everyone he thought he'd bothered with a proper bow; all the books said the Japanese were a people that valued manners and respect heavily, and Nekane ( _or rather Onee-chan_ ), had told him to mind his manners and be respectful of his host country's culture.

Still the city itself was an incredible sight to the small-town boy, even now during the early morning, neon lights flashed brightly, colorful and clearly visible. Dozens of advertisements shown proudly, for things Negi honestly had no real idea to their function, but certainly looked amazing with their characters and animations. Some were even accompanied with music, though barely heard from inside the fast bullet train.

 

An actual bullet train!

Wasn't that a delight in and of itself!? Not even away from home for a full twenty-four hours and he honestly couldn't wait to write about all this to Nekane and Anya.

 

At the thought of being so far away from home and why entered his head, Negi felt a small pang of premature homesickness, but he stifled it… he wasn't the same cry baby he used to be.

Negi looked down and clenched his fist; he'd come so far, worked so hard, pushed and pushed and pushed and now he had literally gone across the world in his journey. He was so  _close_  now, he could _feel_ it, practically **_taste_ **it in the air.

This time it was going to be different, all his searching would not be in vain, it was no longer just some far off someday, NO it was right here, right now.

 

...

' _Dad, I will find you I promise'_  thought the young boy clenching his fist harder as his mind became flooded with old memories.

_A dark snowy night and despair and burning homes on the horizon_

_A warm hand on his head and a masculine voice whispering_

'' _I'm sorry…I have no right… be happy… Negi''_

...

 

' _When I finally find you, we'll be happy together dad, just wait for me'_ Negi solemnly vowed, _'I promise'_

"Pretty amazing sight isn't it" said a voice to his right startling him out of his thoughts, "Your first time in the big city?"

At the sound of the voice Negi turned and was met by the most... _peculiar_ young man.

 

Clearly in his late teens and a student judging from the large backpack at his feet; a young man with the oddest gravity defying hair sat in the seat adjacent to his own with a book open in his hand. A gaudy looking chain ring on his hand, a pair of scratched headphones on his neck, and a loosely worn fancy black suit with an orange unbuttoned dress shirt, all together he created quite the union of opposites.

Negi would have responded right away but he got caught on the color of the young man's eyes; a unique shade of orange that were currently burning into Negi's soul. For one weird moment he felt like the older boy had just seen what he was thinking, and Negi actually had to think to himself and wonder if he may have accidentally said something out loud.

 

After a brief pause where Negi hadn't answered, the boy frowned slightly before asking in perfect English,  **"Sorry, do you not speak Japanese, I was just asking how you were enjoying the sight"**

"Ah no, my apologies "Negi rushed to reassure the kind stranger, "I was just lost in thought, and yes this is my first time here."

The stranger gave a warm smile that reminded him much of Nekane's; the kind of smile that said that she was just happy he was present and alive and that his enthusiasm was all she needed.

It made Negi instantly like him.

 

"Then welcome, and it's my apologies, I didn't mean to assume about your heritage with the English" the young man replied, proving Negi's books correct on how polite Japanese etiquette could be.

' _He's even apologizing for speaking to me in another language because he felt making an assumption about my person could be taken offensively.'_ Negi thought to himself with a smile before deciding to show off just a tad.

" **Oh no, you were perfectly correct** " smiling at the teen's raised eyebrow,  **"your accent is very good, American?"** He asked curious.

" **New York specifically"** the teen said putting his book down all the way and focusing fully on Negi,  **"My family does business there, and you where's your accent from, Britain?"**

" **Wales specifically"**  Negi said copying the teen's way of answering,  **"Very close to England though, the birthplace of the tongue as it were"**

" **Fascinating, so whatcha doing way out here for kid?"** , The teen said leaning back, Negi took note of the casual slang meaning that unlike Negi he'd most likely learned  _his_  foreign language from outside a book, and taking an up and down look at his clothes **, "You look like your headed to a job interview followed by a business luncheon."**

 

Automatically Negi looked down at the green suit Nekane helped him pick out; he'd honestly forgotten he was wearing it. The suit made him look professional, Nekane had said, it was important to make a good first impression with future employers.

 

…That and the coolest guy Negi knew, Takamichi, also wore a suit so there were no arguments from Negi.

 

" **Ah, that's because I am"**  Negi answered

" **Your headed to a business luncheon"**  the teen raised an eyebrow and Negi laughed

" **No, no, I have an interview coming up."**  Negi explained before pausing and wondering if he should tell the older boy what kind of interview, before deciding that he was enjoying having someone to talk to and that it would be an awfully long trip to sit in silence like the plane had been,  **"I'm going to be an English teacher."**

"Ha!" the teenager barked, "Well we should probably have you switch back to Japanese; you'll need to get used to hearing it." The young man said doing just that before putting his hand to his chin, "Or we can switch back and forth **, and have us both get used to each other's languages.** " He finished with a questioning look to Negi to see if it was okay.

 

Happily, Negi nodded, pleased his explanation hadn't been doubted; he'd already had to rescue himself from airplane security, who were wary about letting someone so young go off on their own.

 

Besides even if both of their accents were flawless, Negi _had_ only learned Japanese a mere three weeks ago, there were doubtlessly plenty of holes in his vocabulary.

 

An hour later the train was pulling into Mahora city and Negi had made his first friend in the new country.

The older teenager, Negi had found, was a great conversationalist and seemed to have a little bit of experience in just about everything.

Negi had badgered him about the Japanese culture and he in turn asked Negi about Wales, and the two of them compared the differences between living in small and big cities. This then turned to a conversation about the kind of people there were in the world, which all led up to the teen telling him about the long colorful list of friends he had made in his travels and the funny situations he'd gotten into with those friends.

 

Before Negi could make his salutations, the train's double doors opened and Negi along with his new friend were unceremoniously forced out onto the sidewalk under the force of the morning rush

"Whoa there little buddy" said Negi's taller friend as he wrapped an arm around him and lifted him, huge bag and all, out of the stampede of coffee deprived citizens.

"Ah thank you so much" Negi gushed with a proper Japanese bow, only to have a warm hand on his head stop him midway, and give his hair a friendly ruffle

"Don't worry about it  **Professor** " said the teen using the English version of the word with a smile, Negi had a feeling it had become his new nickname, "But you're not in Kansas anymore, the people here won't hesitate to step all over you if you don't learn to stand your ground."

 

The older teen's orange gaze bore into Negi's own as he said the words, and Negi couldn't help but feel he was trying to impart something important to him, but he was afraid it may have been lost on him.

Negi was a little preoccupied with the feeling of someone who wasn't his big sister ruffling his head like that. It should have felt strange, especially when you considered how strict the Japanese were supposed to be about personal space, but his new friend just gave off a comforting feeling that made Negi feel warm.

"Well, this is where we part ways for now, Professor" said the teen suddenly, glancing at something over his head, "it looks like you'll have to hurry if you want to catch the tram?"

Negi blinked and turned around, sure enough there was a gaggle of young women presumably the age of the girls he would be teaching heading for a smaller looking single cart train that would no doubt take them to the Girl's campus.

 

"Oh, you're right, well I guess I'll see you later…" Negi paused as something very important suddenly occurred to him, "um, I'm terribly sorry, but I forgot your name."

"You didn't forget, I was just waiting for you to ask." The teen replied looking unconcerned with the fact that he had been talking for two hours with a person who was a stranger in even the most basic of ways.

"Oh, my apologies" He said feeling terribly embarrassed, what would Nekane say about this lack of manners, actually what would she say to the fact that he had essentially been talking with strangers "my name is Negi Springfield and you are?"

 

The teen stared at him for just a moment before a genuine smile spread across his face,

"Tsuna, Tsuna Sawada" he said grasping Negi's hand and bowing as they shook, Negi for the life of him couldn't remember if there was a significance to this specific greeting or if his new friend was trying to reach out to his more western upbringing, "It's nice to meet you Negi Springfield, I wish you the courage and resolve to complete that interview successfully."

"Thank you very much, and nice to meet you too Sawada-san" Negi replied honestly a little touched by the impromptu advice.

"Just Tsuna Professor, I'm not your student or your boss and we're friends. Now you should really hurry before they decide to give someone else the job."

"Ah yes!" Negi said turning and hurrying to the trolley before a thought once again stopped him in his tracks, "Wait how will we-"

"Sun Hill apartments on the University grounds, we'll celebrate the end of the first week of school together!" Tsuna shouted, apparently already guessing what he was going to say, "Now GO!"

 

With that Negi turned and took off just barely scraping into the yellow vehicle before it could take off; though honestly if Tsuna hadn't pointed it out to him in the first place he probably would have missed it anyway and would have really ended up having to run to his meeting.

 

_Optimistic with his day beginning with such a great start he wouldn't even question how Tsuna knew where he was supposed to be going, until months later when he replayed their conversation in his head with a very different mindset._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna watched the young Mage scamper off with a smile on his face, and patiently waited to see if the intelligent if still rather childish young man remembered that they had given no way to communicate with each other. When he inevitably did, Tsuna shouted the name of his new home for the year as well as insured a later time for them to meet up.

 

It was an easy thing to find out when the little  **Magister Mage**  in training would be arriving in Mahora and time his own arrival to match.

It had been easier to spot a child in a suit with a backpack larger than himself and a very obvious  **Mage Staff** at his side.

From there it had been Tsuna's personal mission to befriend the young Mage and secure a foothold in his life _before_ he met the other Mage's, thus make a lasting impression on him as his first friend in a strange land so far from home.

 

As underhanded as it all sounded it was not nearly as deviously planned out as it seemed, especially considering there was no end game other than gaining the friendship of a talented young man. Other than already knowing the boy's name and general description, there conversation had been genuine and unscripted with Tsuna having nothing to work with than his own first-hand impressions.

 

The reasons he'd had to go through all of this were two-fold

One; Negi was one of the people who (good or bad) would have a major impact on the magical contingent of the world and Nono had made it clear that Tsuna wanted to build a good relationship _before_ they got swept into Mage politics.

As it was Tsuna could say he honestly liked the little professor, he was kind of like a less whiny more stiff version of his own little brother, and it caused Tsuna's protective Manly man ( _Mamma Bear_ ) instincts to rear as they saw an impressionable young lad (poor broken cub) so clearly on his own in the world in need of manly guidance (nurturing and…yeah strong male influence, huh).

 

Tsuna's all too keen eyes hadn't missed the flash of darkness that passed through his eyes as he reminisced about something that was obviously painful in his past, just as he'd seen it drowned out by the quick optimistic resolve.

 

' _Strong willed, optimist, and just a little bit broken'_  Tsuna thought to himself with a chuckle _'a few years from now he'd be beating them off with a stick'_

 

Reason number two for his subterfuge was not so casually posted on the edge of the crowd with a sword on her hip, eyes quickly and efficiently scanning the station should he try and do exactly what he did and show up to the campus earlier than he said.

 

To Tsuna who had never encountered magic of any kind before, Negi was a wonderful opportunity to observe with careful focus and little threat of repercussions for a solid hour to see if one could learn to  _feel_  a person's magic.

Had it been anybody else it wouldn't have been possible, it would have required weeks of a combination of abnormal animal like instinct with highly intelligent research gathered from the observed data.

Thankfully Tsuna had been born with a certain mutation unique to his blood line called Deus Ex Machina… or as his grandfather pronounced it  **Hyper Intuition**.

 

' _It's a damn life HACKS and they know it',_  thinking of the one time he'd called it as such in front of his father and grandfather; both men had had a _hissy fit_ and proceeded to spend an hour berating Tsuna about family legacies and noble traditions.

All to which Tsuna respectfully called B.S., V.H.I. was a cheat code worse than Peter Parker's Spidey sense and Kiyo Takamine's answer-talker ability combined and essentially allowed its users to excel in anything they put their mind to, at least in things like this.

 

A few hours observing Negi and the minuscule changes in the air around the boy compared to other people, especially around the staff, had given Tsuna a small inkling of when he was approaching something of magical capability.

The inkling would grow into something more like a magic sensor the more time he consciously spent around Magicals. As a result, Tsuna had _felt_ it the moment they began approaching the massive invisible barrier that surrounded the school-city used to detect the entrance and exit of those with some measure of power.

 

Tsuna with bag in hand carefully made his way around to where the woman with the sword was still posted, and even made it a point to pass directly by her.

 

"Pardon me" he said politely and watched as she and everyone else made room for him without thought. A little immature true, but it promised to be funny later when she realized that she had politely stepped aside for the same 'criminal scum' she was looking out for.

' _Man, I love real life cheat codes'_  Tsuna thought considering his Deus Ex Machina number 2.

 

**\---**

**Dying Will Flames** , or just more commonly Flames, were a power that made little logical little sense at the best of times and made studying them an exercise in futility, but they did have the benefit of making anyone _without_ Flames incapable of making proper defenses against their rather unique power.

Created with the energy of life itself, sparked by emotion, fueled and controlled by sheer will power, and limited only by the experience and imagination of the one wielding them;  **Dying Will Flames** did not follow the usual rules and properties of energy/matter the way magic or Ki did.

 

**Three stages:**

1st most common stage,  **Internal Flames** are activated, and a person loses the mental and physical limits that categorizes them as human.

2nd stage, which is for the practiced fighters,  **Manifested Flames,**  which are as they sound- pure firepower to be used.

3rd stage, which is for the elites and were more of an extension of the 2nd stage involving tapping into the mysterious power of the individual flame. Each flame had a general 'property' that as long as you had the imagination and the control to fit an idea matching that property, then it could be done.

For example,  **Cloud Flames**  had the property called  **Propagation** ; Tsuna knew masters who used cloud flames to do anything from extend and multiplying their weapons to expanding their body's muscles and increasing the number of brain cells in their head, as long as it fit the property of propagation it can be done by a skilled enough  **Cloud**.

\---

 

Tsuna, who possessed  **Sky Flames,**  had already reached close to his maximum potential in terms of purity and strength when he was just fourteen; he'd spent the last 4-5 years working on pure control.

**Sky Flames**  were the element whose property was  **Harmony** , constantly pulling other elements to them in an effort to find balance, balance being the typical translation used when speaking about harmony. Typically, this made him almost impossible to ignore when walking into a room because everyone felt the unconscious pull of his flames on their senses.

What Tsuna was currently using was a different interpretation of  **Harmony,**  that instead of pulling others flames to him, Tsuna's flames were harmonizing to the very nature around him. To the senses of people around him, Tsuna's existence was registering as just another piece of nature to be ignored and walked around; of course anyone with a camera would pick him up and wonder how on earth they'd missed the fluffy haired suit wearing teen, but Tsuna was less on an infiltration mission and more trying to get one up on his host by giving himself a few hours to get familiar with the territory.

 

"Now then" Tsuna mused out loud to himself an hour and a half later at a café after he'd already dropped off his bag at his new apartment and freshened himself up after nearly  **eighteen hours** straight of traveling. "Let's see what we got to work with here."

He started flipping open the  **textbook**  of information his grandfather had given him to study about the magical world, their politics, histories, as well as a couple of not common known secrets.

When he'd gotten the book two weeks ago he had skimmed the first two pages before shamelessly pawning the work off on his right hand Hayato while he drilled himself on the much smaller packet of things Konoemon  _wanted_  him to know.

 

This was less cruel than it sounded when one took into account that one, his right hand was significantly more intelligent than him being a genius, and two, Hayato was known to be obsessed with anything occult or sci-fi.

Tsuna had had to bite his lip to keep from laughing when his delinquent looking hard ass  **Storm**  had had a geek out about the existence of a magical world like the closet dork he was. In the end Tsuna hadn't been able to resist squeezing his excited little  **Storm Guard** ; the presence of the maid and the weeks of whispering and blushing had been worth it.

 

' _It's been too long, since I've seen my other half look at something with that childlike wonderment'_ Tsuna thought with a touch of melancholy, with the two of them buried by adult responsibilities they rarely had time to do anything just for fun anymore.

' _Presents, presents are now a top priority'_  he'd already planned on buying something, but it wasn't till just now sitting in a coffee shop in a new city with a book of magical secrets in his lap that he fully comprehended that he was in a whole new world.

 

The book in his hand had been helpfully color-coded by subject with hundreds of little post-it notes with additional cross reverenced info in the margins by his overachiever other half.

 

' _Magical texts for Hayato, particularly histories dealing with well-known conspiracies in the non-magical world'_  he thought lovingly gazing at the detailed notes written by an eager Hayato.

' _Exotic candies for the kids and clothes for the girls to go along with more personal gifts later'_  he thought turning to a page that looked like a Calvin Klein ad, with a picture of a man in glasses wearing a suit that he'd seen in Konoe's briefing packet and was apparently a big deal in the Mage World.

' _Maybe tickets to some sporting event or tourney for Takeshi'_  thinking about the baseball player upon coming upon a page with information about an old war hero with white hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose who used to be a gladiator, _'Though knowing Takeshi he'd probably prefer to be a participant more, Kyoya too now that I think of it, hmm… will put a tack in that and see if I can find a more material gift for now'_

 

 

Tiring of looking through the massive information packet he turned to a third and final folder his Adviser Reborn had set up for him in the weeks following his move.

__

_**Operation: Bedford Moon** _

_**Participant(s):** _ _Serafino Vongole (under name Tsunayoshi Sawada), Kevin Reese. Future agents will be added as needed._

_**Location:** _ _Mahora City, Tokyo, Japan_

_**Mission Primary Objective:** _ _Create long term business contracts between Cosa Nostra, The Vongola Famiglia, The Vongola Alliance, Seashell Corporation, CF Oil & Mining Corporation and The Kanto Magic Association, The Kansai Magic Association and AAA. Future deals will be added as needed._

_**Mission Notes:** _ _I shouldn't have to tell you this, but these are BUSINESS deals Dame-Tsuna, it's your job to make these things as heavily in the Vongola's favor as possible. Don't be afraid to cut out a particular organization on the magical side if you see an opportunity to make connections, their friendlier with each other than the Famiglia of Cosa Nostra, but not every Mage Association agrees with each other-use that._

_**Secondary Objective:** _ _Find information on and if possible create a backdoor to Mundus Magicus_

_**Mission Notes:** _ _Vongola information is vastly lacking on the entirety of the magical planet, it is of utmost pertinence we have information on the effect a separate planet has on the balance of the Trissinette; its power, its origins, the intent it has for Earth and its people._

_**Tertiary Objective:** _ _Explore information on a possibly damaged time stream_

_**Mission Notes:** _ _Nono's Intuition is screaming that something isn't right in the Vertical Axis. Yuni has a vision of fire. Trust your intuition and be cautious my Dame student._

_**Persons of Interest:** _ _Konoemon Konoe, Eishun Konoe, Takamichi T. Takahata, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Ayaka Yukihiro…_

 

 

Tsuna ignored the cut throat information essentially telling him to spy on and bleed the magical world for all its worth (he may have been trying to change the blood-soaked history but as Nono had said, they weren't trying to create world peace after all, Vongola would always be sharks) and chose to focus on the tertiary mission goal.

Someone may be messing around with this world's time stream, to the point that his sadistic cold blooded chief adviser felt the need to warn him to be careful in an open expression of concern. The last time anything like that had happened…

 

_..._

_Darkness, closed space, where was he, a coffin, why was he in a coffin_

" _The Tomaso Famiglia…Yamamato's dad…connected to us… dead"_

_Mad violet eyes, an empty smile, flames, dirt under his skin, coughing blood, sacrifice, heartbreak,_ _**Yuni** _

...

 

… nothing good had come from it; Tsuna was not eager to deal with another time travel experience.

 

Instead he leaned back and closed his eyes, stretching his awareness listening to the world around him as if his senses would pick up on the source of this mystery from inside the little coffee shop. He wasn't surprised when he could only hear busy city life and adults and children alike going on about their business.

 

All jokes aside V.H.I wasn't magic ( _ha_!) 

It could only pick up on things that Tsuna himself had at least some vague information on.

It worked like the world's most advanced computer, picking up on information Tsuna's conscious mind didn't ( _or couldn't_ ) perceive, and cross referencing it with previous saved data that Tsuna had encountered previously.

On top of that Tsuna had to _consciously_ recognize the sensation his V.H.I was trying to warn him about in order for him to make use of it.

 

For instance, Tsuna who had little familiarity with magic wouldn't recognize his V.H.I trying to tell him that an advanced teleportation and attention awareness spell had been cast; rather he would hear a vague ringing sound in his ear letting him know his V.H.I was picking up on  _something_ but not what that something was.

He _had_ , however, had multiple experiences of having a weapon pointed at him

So when the slight clenching feeling hit his stomach a split second after he heard the ringing noise in his ear and a second _after that_  felt a sword come up to his neck from behind, Tsuna merely picked up his cup of espresso and sipped it disinterestedly.

 

"Ah, is there something I can help you with Ms. Bushido?" he asked politely, apparently, he'd lost track of his  **Harmony Flames**  while he was stretching his senses and the woman sensed his unusual energy spreading across the campus.

 

_Ah, there was the trade off; couldn't be incognito while using Flames to search._

 

"You were to report immediately to the Dean's office upon your arrival to the academy." Said the cold tone of the swordswoman Tsuna had passed nearly two hours ago, no doubt unnerved at how he slipped by her and made it so deep into the school without her awareness.

"Yes that's correct" said Tsuna as he smoothly using his cup to push away the sword at his shoulder, the woman sheathed her blade but didn't take her hands off the handle, "but I've been on trains and planes all day, I was merely taking the time to get a drink and maybe go over some notes before the big meeting."

 

He finally turned and met the eyes of the young woman, who was scrutinizing him in return, her eyes no doubt taking in his rather fresh appearance and probably making her own condescending assumptions about the kind of person he was.

Tsuna for his part merely smiled apologetically, it was important that he made a good impression as a courteous professional young man, _not weak_ , but definitely not a threat-it was a familiar role.

 

"You can have a drink after the meeting, I'll escort you, so you don't get  _lost_ ", though the way she said lost meant it clear she didn't trust him not to go wondering off.

' _Burr is it cold in here or is that just her?_ ' thought Tsuna sincerely hoping he wouldn't have to go through this with everyone he met for the next year or so.  _'Wasn't Cosa Nostra supposed to be a secret to their side too, who did what to get her this cool on our first meeting?'_

 

It couldn't have been _him_ , Tsuna knew himself too well

He wasn't an intimidating individual when he wasn't actively trying to be and certainly not when he was projecting  _sheepish-innocent-harmless-harmless-harmless_ like how he was right now.

 

"Let me just clean up my area, Ms.…?" Tsuna gave a smile that said he was slightly taken off guard by her chilly attitude, though truly he wasn't.

Thankfully his documents weren't written in any known language outside of Tsuna's Inner Circle, given G-script was invented by a nerdy Hayato back in middle school, otherwise Tsuna wouldn't have studied them so brazenly in the open.

"Kuzunoha" came the one word reply as she gave a curt nod of her head of the direction she wanted Tsuna to walk in, apparently not trusting her back to him.

_Sheesh_.

 

With that Tsuna 'stumbled' along, before catching his stride like a prideful teenager trying to make himself seem like a confident adult. The woman followed alongside and slightly behind him until Tsuna kept slowing down to make clear he didn't know where he was going.

"So, do you teach here Kuzunoha-san" Tsuna asked politely, because communication had to start somewhere, and it clearly wasn't going to be from her.

"Yes" she replied just as curtly as she did everything, though Tsuna noticed her picking up her pace to reach their destination sooner and avoid having to talk to him more than she needed to.

"Cool, what year?" Tsuna continued undeterred, like he didn't notice her attempts to brush him off, though to be fair Tsuna often had to pretend that he couldn't read people like an open book.

 

Blatantly calling her out on it would do nothing to help with the coming business, nor would it earn him any points gaining her trust. The best thing Tsuna could do was ignore it and be as mostly genuine as possible and not be put off by her attitude.

 

"Elementary" she answered stiffly obviously not appreciating Tsuna's efforts.

' _Those poor kids'_  Tsuna thought perhaps a tad uncharitably, she may have a hidden soft side he wasn't privy to, though he doubted it was _that_ soft. Even so, it gave him an in to blabber about unhindered for the rest of the walk as well as maybe lower some of those walls she had around him.

"Oh, that's cool; I have a little brother and sister about to enter their final year of elementary"

"Oh" Kuzunoha said blandly obviously uninterested

"Yeah Lambo's like a super genius and Dad wanted him with some private tutor, but I wanted him to have some normalcy around other kids his age you know? And he didn't want to be separated from our sister, I-pin, she's a smarty pants too, but she doesn't want to be away from Mama yet; didn't stop them from skipping two grades though."

 

Tsuna blathered on the rest of the walk with stories of Lambo, I pin, and Fuuta until it was clear the woman had mentally moved him over into something resembling non-threat and maybe even an idiot if a possibly strong one

Essentially, he acted like his father, _ugh_.

 

"So, the Dean's office is in the section  _with middle school girls_?" Tsuna questioned deliberately being obnoxiously skeptical, even putting emphasis on how sketchy it all sounded; still very much playing the role of his father who'd mastered the harmless big muscled idiot act to a T.

"He has a granddaughter in middle school and it keeps him close to her." The swordswoman answered a tad too defensively to Tsuna's ears.

"Oh yeah, where was his office before she was in middle school"

Silence

"Mhmm"

 

Before Kuzunoha could respond the higher pitched voice of a young woman interrupted them,

"Kuzunoha-sensei!" both of them looked to see a young woman with long brown hair and a cheerful smile roller blade her way over to them.

Tsuna felt a tiny tickle on his nose that he'd recently come to associate with someone who possessed magic after being in Negi and Kuzunoha's presence; though it felt a little sharper then when he'd met the woman beside him, as did Negi's come to think of it.

Whether it was something special about young people's magic or Negi and Konoka just had more than her considering their high-quality bloodlines, he wouldn't know until he'd spent more time around Mages.

 

"Hello Ms. Konoe, I'm afraid I can't stop and talk I'm working right now" she said adjusting her glasses seriously, "Besides should you not be in class right now"

' _Oh, so this is the Dean's granddaughter'_ , Tsuna thought while also taking note that his escort hadn't stiffened up at the defenseless young lady being in his presence which meant his blabbering moron act had finally gotten her to consider him a non-threat and forget about this morning's brief subterfuge.

' _Mostly'_  he added as he saw her hand had not left its relaxed grip on her sword.

 

"Hey, Kuzunoha-sensei, and I'm not ditching I'm working right now too" the girl answered giddily, before giving Tsuna a curious look, "Grandpa asked me if I could give a tour to one of the university student transferring in from abroad who didn't get to come to orientation"

"I see" Kuzunoha said slowly, like she wanted to say something more bitter but was being careful to hold her tongue against her boss, "Well he hasn't had the time to meet up with the Dean yet Ms. Konoe so I'm afraid your early."

Tsuna for his part was wondering what the older man was doing, sure he was meant to get close to the class anyway, but unless the girl in front of him was a world class actor sent to spy and get Intel on him-

_(which Tsuna severely doubted since the old man knew enough about V.H.I, to know you can't lie to it_ )

he didn't see what putting her so close to him was supposed to accomplish.

 

"Oh, I know" she said, and Tsuna was really starting to dig how cheerful she was, "I just came to introduce myself"

"And get out of class a few minutes early no doubt" Tsuna said slyly, speaking for the first time, well aware of all the tricks and ticks from Middle and High School, back when school was a sentence and not a choice.

The girl merely smiled cheekily before doing a small spin to face him fully and introduced herself, "Konoka Konoe, it's nice to meet you "

 

Tsuna acting more out of habit that was literally _beaten_ into him than conscious thought, grabbed her hand and bowed giving a light kiss to her knuckles, looking up from his position without letting go of her hand, he gave an as dazzling smile as possible and returned her greeting.

"Tsuna Sawada, a pleasure" seeing a chance to be let go from the scrutiny of the swordswoman, as well as give her the chance to finally escape from him, he turned to acknowledge Kuzunoha, "Will it be alright if Konoka escorts me the rest of the way, and you can get back to work Kuzunoha."

 

The woman stared at him with slightly wide eyes before giving him a slightly skeptical look that Tsuna honestly couldn't understand what he'd done to earn.

He'd even broken his idiot character to give a young lady of high status a proper greeting instead of just waving like some foreign idiot. Though he did refer to her by first name only moments after meeting her, he was usually politer than that.

 

Kuzunoha continued to narrow her eyes at him before giving a searching look to Konoka and then seemed to measure the distance between them and the administrative building not forty feet away as if to see if he might make off with her school's princess in the time it took to walk there.

"You can take him straight there correct Ms. Konoe" the woman asked sternly, though oddly enough it seemed to be more directed at Konoka than it did Tsuna.

' _Odd'_ , Tsuna thought seeing some red fade from the girl's cheeks as she nodded embarrassed,  _'is she some kind of troublemaker, she didn't seem the sort, just a little mischievous, maybe that's it. If that's the case, it's not just me making Kuzunoha so stern… those poor elementary schoolers.'_

"Great" he said out loud looping an arm around the younger girl's shoulder and pulling her close to him in a very Iemitsu Sawada show of lack of personal space, "Then lead on Master Tour Giver"

 

To Tsuna's small surprise and enjoyment, she merely grinned up at him before taking his hand and skating forward, though there was the tiniest sheen of red on the back of her neck; apparently that getting lost along the way comment had dug closer to home than he'd thought.

A small part of him couldn't help noticing she had the aura necessary for one possessing  **Sun Flames** , though he made sure to stomp down on his own  **Sky Flames**  natural inclination to pull her towards him, at least not until after he'd met with the Dean and gauged his temperament.

 

"So Tsuna-san, is this your first time in Japan, though you have a very Japanese sounding name, are your parents from here?" she asked as they pulled into the building, her skates thumping across carpet.

", I grew up in Japan, though I left and finished school in Italy."

 

Truth

He'd come to realize that attending school in a small town in Japan, running the Seashell Corporation, Mafia Tutoring with Reborn, physical training with the other Arcobaleno, and flying around the world to take care of various crisis was just not realistically possible.

After middle school he officially attended a mafia owned school for rich kids in Italy with busy lives and so made schedules that catered to their availability.

He graduated a year early.

 

"Oh, then welcome back" she said

" Good to be back, though if you're wondering about my looks" he said vaguely gesturing to his unnatural colored eyes noticing the second look she took at his facial features, "Both of my parents are mixed, half Italian."

Also, true if vaguely misleading, even with his ancestor moving to Japan, they'd kept a strong connection to those who also had Italian blood.

Iemitsu was born from three generations of couplings of half Italians making him one by technicality, his mother however surprisingly enough just happened to have an Italian father.

 

Though his eyes were what made people question his nationality more than things like his skin and hair tone, which was what had most likely caught her attention; a pure Vongola trait and a result of mutations Flames sometimes had on the body.

 

"How cool" she said as they came upon a set of big double doors, before pouting and continuing, "All I have is pure Japanese all the way around."

Once more acting more on beaten in instinct on how to behave when around a young woman, especially a lady of some status, Tsuna broke happy idiot character and gently caressed a stray lock of hair and smiled.

"Then the Japanese have created a treasure", meaning it wholeheartedly, Konoka was a beautiful girl, who'd grow to be lovely woman, especially with a smile like that.

Konoka blushed shyly before brushing away his hand with a pleased smile and Tsuna smiled back.

 

' _A woman no matter who she is, wants to be complimented Tsunayoshi, no matter what she may say otherwise or how she may react to said compliment.'_  His grandfather had once told him when Tsuna was still just an insecure little boy too afraid to tell the girl he liked how pretty she was to him,  _'And every woman has something beautiful about them, you merely have to look for it; though having a little Intuition to help us along never hurt anyone, eh?'_

 

When the door opened to a huge office Tsuna was greeted to the sight of an elderly man with the biggest eyebrows he'd ever seen, one of which appeared to be twitching violently as it took in Tsuna and Konoka- wait, did he just hear him say gigolo genes?

' _Nah, couldn't be, nervousness is getting to me'_  Tsuna thought, he could still be such a Dame sometimes.

"Grandpa were here" Konoka announced for them both

"So, I can see that, Tsunayoshi Sawada, so you've arrived I see" the old man said with a stroke of his beard and a calculating gleam in his eye, "early even, one wonders what you've been wandering around doing all this time, hmm?"

"Merely being captivated by my new home for the year Dean" Tsuna said back in the same coy,  _'aren't we just a pair of harmless ducks'_  tone the Dean used, while reminding him that the campus would be his to roam for the next year anyway "this truly is a beautiful school, Headmaster Konoe."

 

"Ho ho, I can hardly take credit for the school; it's been here since before even  _I_ was born, but I'm glad you enjoyed your first impression" the Dean chuckled still stroking his beard, though Tsuna had a feeling he was laughing more at his subtle brass than he was his age, Tsuna smile turned just a bit more genuine, "Now before we pull up your information, I have something very important to discuss with you."

The Dean sat forward with a serious look in his barely visible beneath the brows eyes, and Tsuna felt himself stand a touch straighter.

 

"What do you think of my granddaughter, would you be interested in marrying her, I'm sure your grandfather would approve wholeheartedly." The Dean said in full seriousness and not even a second later was whacked in the head full force with a metal mallet courtesy of his granddaughter.

"Oh Grandpa, you jokester" the girl said with an oblivious smile even as she beaned a man with enough strength to cave a full-grown man's skull; Tsuna had a feeling Reborn would approve, come to think of it Nono would to, the man was adamant about setting Tsuna up.

 

"It's quite the generous offer Dean Konoe" Tsuna replied, even if Tsuna had little interest in pursuing a romantic relationship of any kind any time soon, "but I don't think your granddaughter is quite ready to get married at this time, so we'll have to put a pin in that."

 

It wasn't the first time some powerful man had all but offered his daughter, granddaughter, sister, niece to him, and Tsuna had long since learned all the proper responses to turn down someone without sounding like he was the one turning them down and rather someone else was at fault for the failure of the union.

Unfortunately, Tsuna felt he may have missed the ball somewhat on that one, because The Dean's eyes had glowed with an unholy light and he caught Konoka blushing and fiddling with the mallet in her hands.

Belatedly it occurred to Tsuna given the slapstick nature of the offer, that perhaps maybe Konoemon offering his granddaughter's hand in marriage may have been more common than some power-hungry Mafioso trying to get into Vongola Decimo's favor and that his response may have created an unnecessary misunderstanding that simply saying 'NO' wouldn't have.

 

"A wise decision, we'll reconvene on that later", Tsuna knew the man meant it, "Konoka could you give us a few minutes alone, I have to bring up some of Sawada-kun's personal information before you begin your tour."

For a moment Tsuna saw a spark of something flash in the young lady's eyes, before it was buried in an oblivious smile.

 

' _That one'_ , Tsuna thought eyes trailing the girl to the door,  _'is far more observant than she appears'_

As the door closed a momentary stillness passed through the room as neither occupant spoke into the sudden silence.

' _It's time to begin'_

 

Closing his eyes while still facing the door and taking a deep silent breath, Tsunayoshi Sawada went to sleep and Vongola Decimo awoke dark eyes now with the tiniest glowing embers, he turned to face the Head of the Kanto Magic Association.

 

"Vongola Decimo, Timoteo has spoken with me at length about you" President Konoe intoned, "He said nothing of your propensity to wander like a curious cat."

_**Challenge**_ _,_ Decimo's mind whispered _,_ _ **Subtle, light, not angry**_

"Cosa Nostra is a dangerous place" Decimo smiled politely, ( _empty, lifeless_ ), "those who would do business with us must be more so. I'm just an overly cautious scaredy cat, Head Konoe"

"Perhaps you should find the courage to curb that behavior, young one, not all of my subordinates will be so understanding as Toko Kuzunoha" the Dean replied sternly

 

' _Don't wander into things you have no business wandering into boy, you are a guest'_

 

"I've always been a cautious individual Association Head, I'll try to be more respectful, but learned habits that have saved my life are hard to break; I'd suggest you get used to me"

 

' _You invited a known prince of chaos into your home old man, what did you think would happen. Deal with the consequences cause I'm not changing'_

 

Konoemon glared, "That's hardly a good way to start new friendships; if this is to work I really don't need to worry about you digging around into this and that."

 

' _We have a deal, but how am I to know you won't stab me in the back boy'_

 

"Will you have no accountability", said harshly breaking the game of subtleties

Nose twitch,  **Magic is Flaring** , V.H.I whispered and Decimo nearly,  _nearly_ , tensed; no squeeze to the gut,  **Malice faked**

Decimo remained silent unrepentant

' _He's testing me, testing my temperament'_  Vongola thought to himself,  _'He says how can I trust, but he means how far can I push you, how important is this to you'_

 

"It is not my wish to upset anyone" Decimo stated with the same calm ( _empty_ ) polite voice he'd had since the conversation had turned to this, and he met Konoemon's glare with his own emotionless one, "We can try not to step on each other's toes or we can glare and hinder each other every step of the way. But I can only be what I am, and you requested for someone of what I am because I am what you need. I will not change."

At Konoemon's tense look, Decimo let out an exhausted sigh and allowed some genuine emotion, genuine sadness, genuine Tsunayoshi Sawada to enter his voice,

"I'm here to save people,  _your_ people" Decimo looked up and met the old Mage's eyes, "I'm sorry if you won't be able to trust me, but know that even if you don't, I'll still help them."

 

A long silence once more reined the room, a very long silence, and Decimo briefly wondered if he would have to return to Vongola Nono and begin handling this project from a different angle, perhaps with a different Association.

' _Kansai Association has deep issues with Kanto'_ he thought clinically,  _'Even if the heads are related by marriage, perhaps the younger Konoe will be able to accept the cold fire of Decimo, along with the warmth of Tsuna and Serafino.'_

"You'll help but you'll do it your way is that what I'm to understand your saying Decimo?" the elder man said finally breaking the silence.

Clearing in the head,  **Test Passed**

 

"That's correct" Decimo smiled his pointlessly polite smile

"Well I hardly see how that counts for the avoiding stepping on each other's toes option" he said with a lift of his massive brow.

"I'm not completely selfish Head Konoe, I'm sure we'll find appropriate compromises for certain things" Decimo answered reasonably.

"And wandering around my school?" white eyebrow still raised

"To a coffee shop, because your subordinates couldn't keep a proper eye out for someone light footed?" brown eyebrow mirroring it.

 

_Proof it and I'll stop_

 

"Ho, ho, I guess that's that than, though I think it be best we not inform Toko of your description of her…and your planning on doing that anyway aren't you" Konoemon deadpanned

' _Of course, I am, the happy idiot mask she's already attributed to me would be completely in character to do that'_  Decimo thought,  _'And it will be so much fun getting on her nerves and trolling her Reborn Style'_ , Tsuna Sawada added.

Decimo merely smiled

 

"Well then, let's get started with your project" the Dean sighed

Without the presence of a possible enemy in the room, Decimo calmly faded back into Tsuna/Serafino.

 

"Let's hear it" Tsuna smiled interested, "I know grandpa said it would take some time to get in touch with the appropriate authorities on both ends, but you had some groundwork you wanted to get started on?"

Konoemon blinked briefly but continued, reaching in his desk to pull out  _Oh God please no_  yet  _another_  folder for him to study.

"What I have in here are a basic list of goods; products of various natures the various Mage Associations are willing to begin trading as well as a list of things they know you have available that they want in return." He said sliding the folder to Tsuna who opened it and began scanning it right away.

"I believe that can mostly wait until you've had the chance to recover, settle in, and share with your people whom I'm sure have a similar list-oh you have it right here" The Dean exclaimed as Tsuna slid him a packet from his own bag.

"Do I have all your contact information for questions?" Tsuna asked not taking his eyes off the list of treasures the Magicals were willing to part with; he really needed to dive into this magical world as soon as possible so he could determine the worth of these things.

 

The project was a responsibility of Tsuna and his people, but it would be a herculean effort at the minimum and Hayato was already vetting people to start up an entire task force for this. Tsuna in turn would be providing vitally needed allies, numbers, information and values.

"Ah yes, it's in here" the Dean said slapping another soul crushingly large folder on top of the one he was studying, Tsuna thought the man was taking far too much enjoyment of that. "These are the papers that have everything you need to know as a student."

"…Thank you" Tsuna replied just a touch strained, opening to the page that had his classes; regardless of his mission Tsuna was still looking to increase his education ( _or at least that's what Reborn told him as he aimed a gun to his head_ ) and Mahora was a damned great school that was hell of difficult to get into if you weren't rich, a genius, or magically/Ki inclined.

 

"English Literature" Tsuna spoke aloud, questioning the odd class in between several business and political classes

"For your part time job earning college credit" he answered, referring to the Alpha class that Tsuna's grandfather wanted him making connections to.

 

Mahora may be a magic academy, but on average only one in fifteen was magically aware even if not especially battle ready.

2A ( _soon to be 3A_ ) was different; a part of a long-standing tradition of having one "Alpha" class for each grade that was made up of incredibly talented future leaders of the Mage world. Though 2A seemed to be made up of especially brilliant whiz kids if they had a " _AAA-class_ fighter _"_  as their previous homeroom teacher and Negi Springfield as their next one.

 

"Right, when do I start that?" he asked curiously

Dean Konoe reached behind his desk  _once again_  to pull out  _another something to read_.

Tsuna felt his soul leave his body for just a moment

 

"As soon as the next grading period is up, and Negi's been tested. You'll transfer in as the student teacher working for college credit." The Dean answered pleasantly

"…Got it" Tsuna groaned out, before turning his eyes to the small class register in his hands.

 

' _Funky hair'_  was Tsuna's first somewhat hypocritical thought, followed closely by  _'cute'_

He had a feeling if Hana was here she would have raged about female archetypes, the same way she used to rage about how he and his guardians were all a collection of male archetypes.

' _Ultimate Uke my ass, I'm manly too damn it'_

 

He idly wondered if those with magical backgrounds had magic effect their genetics the same way those with powerful Flames or came from Flame powerful families did.

Tsuna's dark orange eyes, Xanxus' dark red, Hayato and his sister had silver and pinkish hair from his mother and their father respectively, who both came from long lines of **Storm Flame Users**. Bermuda's weird face and body had been born from ridiculously intense  **Cloud Flames**  he'd once had before they blackened. Finally, was Ryohei who was one of the few people in the world born with his  **Sun**   **Flames**  permanently active; the strain on his infant body had turned his once orange brown hair pure white with shock.

 

"A final word if you will, Mr. Sawada"

"Tsuna" Tsuna couldn't help interrupt, "Where going to be working together for a while, the very least we can do is call each other by our first names."

"Very well, Tsunayoshi" and Tsuna manfully pouted at his full name, "I don't know too much about your ability to 'pull' people…" he trailed off meaningfully, and Tsuna nodded expecting where this was going.

"It's like a radio Konoe-san" Tsuna explained and saw the old man try to contain his interest, "I send out a signal, a signal that's me  _Tsunayoshi Sawada_ , only people who are already tuned to that signal will pick up on it and be pulled, people that have character traits matching someone named  _Tsunayoshi Sawada_ "

 

He was very careful to omit exactly what character traits someone who could match  _Tsuna Sawada_  would be; asking someone what core traits their  **Sky**  valued was a deeply personal thing after all.

 

"I see, I've never had  **Harmony**  explained to me quite that way" Konoemon said stroking his beard, "That puts part of my mind at ease."

"It's not mind control sir", Tsuna guessed what the old man had been nervous about.

"Even so, I know you were sent here to make allies-"

"It's also involuntary" Tsuna cut him off knowing again what he was thinking, "but I'll try to keep it from pulling Konoka or Negi, though I doubt I'll be able to pull in Negi"

"…right", Konoemon replied face becoming more deadpan, "Why-"

"He's a  **Sky**  sir" Tsuna cut him off once again, barely keeping the smile off his face. It was a small revenge for assigning him so much reading homework, Konoemon was now officially on 'The List'.

 

"Not  **Active** , not trained, but the aura is there-I saw him sneeze off that girl's skirt in the quad" when he saw Konoe about to open his mouth and most likely how he met Negi.

This skirt sneeze was true, but he'd rather avoid letting the older man realize exactly how close he gotten to his prized staff member just yet 

 

"If it's anyone you should be worried about its him. Young mysterious newcomer, reasonably handsome, and determined" Tsuna ticked off Negi's traits, "put him around hormonal young people at an age where they're looking for adventure ( _oh let's say 14_ ), people that are all fiercely independent, and at least  _touched_  by the supernatural and he'll start attracting his elements like moths to a flame."

Tsuna dictated slowly and obviously tapping the class registers in his hands as he pretended not to see Konoemon grow paler and paler.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they would be willing to walk through fire for him by the time the year's up, and hell if they're the opposite gender they may even develop an attraction to him at that hormonally unbalanced age." Tsuna continued twisting the knife, "But where would he even find a bunch of whiz kids like tha- oh"

 

"I-I think I might want to keep that bit of info, to myself."

Tsuna had a feeling the Dean meant he should keep that information from someone else specifically

"It couldn't hurt" he agreed, "Before I go I should clarify, Konoka has no idea about this whole merging of the worlds thing, right?"

Konoemon looked a little startled but before he could answer Tsuna continued on, "Oh, she doesn't know about the magical world at all does she? You want me to keep that secr-Ah, her parents do but you don't, so don't expose it but it's not a major loss if I do, right?"

"…"

"Yes, you can answer, and no I'm not reading your mind."

"…"

"Yes V.H.I. is a damned life hacks, I take it I should get to Konoka before she turns to stone out there, ne?"

"…"

"Okay, I'll call you later Konoemon" as Tsuna got up to close the door he heard the old man mutter 'cheeky brat'. Ah the little vengeances, they got you through the day.

 

When he made it out into the hallway he smiled at the waiting princess,

"You ready to go?"

 

 

* * *

 

' _Mercenary'_  Setsuna Sakurazaki thought as she slashed her bokken down with a precision born from years of dedicated training,  _'Or some other form of hired killer'._

 

It was the most Setsuna had been able to gleam from the small amount of information her sword trainer had been able to impart to her during their conversation three weeks ago.

Toko-sensei had shown up to their usual training session one afternoon nearly a month ago fuming; after telling Setsuna it would be in her best interest to complete her own training at a significant distance from her and proceeding to tear apart their training area, the older woman sat her down for a talk.

 

Their practice matches would be intensified for the foreseeable future as an  _important_  (Toko-sensei had seemed to be at odds with that particularly stressed word) individual would be attending Mahora at the start of the new semester.

This person would be involved in one of the Dean's "pet projects", as she called it. What that project was would be classified for the foreseeable future, as was information about Mahora's newest resident, but it didn't take a genius to pick up on the fact that her sensei was less than pleased.

 

The visitors name was Tsunayoshi Sawada, she had made sure to burn the name into her memory, and he would be arriving to the campus sometime today; a bit more wheedling into her Sensei's mood revealed that the man was apparently  _very_  dangerous and involved with some not so legal business in a foreign country.

 

Setsuna was honestly shocked that someone like The Dean would willingly allow such a person on to the campus where his granddaughter attended school and that was when Toko had dropped the bomb on her head.

Not only would he be in the vicinity of The Dean's granddaughter,  _her Ojou-sama that she had vowed to look after and had protected with her life every single day for over half a dozen years now_ , but he would be in stationed in their classroom as an instructor, literally in grabbing distance of her and all the friends she and Ojou had made over the years.

 

 

' _Has the Dean lost his mind!'_  Setsuna thought to herself as she slashed her frustrations out on invisible opponents, which may or may not have started to resemble the elderly man,  _'Had he forgotten_ _ **why**_ _Konoka-Ojou-sama had been sent to Mahora in the first place! Did he truly expect a mere business arrangement to protect her from the greed of those who would use her for the power that slept deep inside!'_

 

Though she would never dare say such a thing out loud about the wise old leader, especially when a look must have made its way to her face the first time she was giving this information, because Toko had quickly reminded her that they would  **NOT**  do anything to defy or get in the way of The Dean's (and more importantly their The Magic Association Head's) plan.

Though the warning was sharp, there had been bitterness to the older women's voice that made Setsuna think she had tried to do exactly that and had been appropriately scolded for it.

 

Even still, Setsuna and several other magically aware students mainly from the high school and University divisions where Gandofini-sensei and Akashi-Sensei taught respectively, would be made aware of his general presence and be asked to keep an eye on him.

The only reason Setsuna as a middle schooler was being told despite her age was because of the fact that he would be interacting with her class specifically and Toko had vouched for Setsuna her on behalf.

Thus, their training schedule had been increased and Toko pushed Setsuna farther than she ever had.

The rare  _ **Shinmei-Ryu style**_ , like all fighting styles really, was not something that could essentially be quote unquote "mastered"; techniques could be, evidence by her finishing the  _Zanganken-Ni-no-Tachi_  (stone cutting sword, Second Strike).

 

As it was however, sword fighting was an art form; there was  _always_  room for improvement, and Setsuna was doing the best she could to get the maximum improvement in as minimum amount of time possible, hence her current frustration venting exercises.

 

"Don't start a fight Setsuna, HA!"

The dust around the teen bodyguard began to pick up with each swirl and slash of the wooden practice sword.

"He's not one of Konoka's, HA! unwanted suitors that you can, HA! scare away when you think no one's looking, HA! HA!, HA!

An actual mini wind tornado began to form around the girl as the intensity of her strikes increased.

"He's a guest and we HA! need to show him HA! The ut-HA-most HA RESPECT, HAA!"

She finished off with one final slash and a gust of wind slammed against a tree several yards away with a muted ' ** _whoof_** ' sound, even chipping tiny pieces of bark off the trunk.

 

Setsuna stood alone in the clearing panting before she looked up at the position of the sun and decided that her impromptu training session was running long, stowed away the practice bokken in a nearby baseball bag.

She usually carried it around school on her hip since carrying real blades around in broad daylight was too conspicuous, and it was modified to be heavier and more damaging than the average stick of wood. Though recently she had taken to carrying around her real sword, ( _Yuunagi_ ), in the same baseball bat bag as well in preparation for the _honored guest's_  arrival.

 

Setsuna tossed the bag over her shoulder and began heading to her next class, Ojou had a separate Art class going on right now, that Setsuna wouldn't have to worry about her for the time be-

Right there across the quad was Konoka-Ojou, laughing and skating on her merry way. That was hardly unusual in and of itself, what was unusual was the older suit wearing teen male walking beside her with their arms looped like he was escorting her to the theater.

 

_'Omiai'_ , she thought considering the immaculate suit.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed protectively at the male, but unlike Ojou's usual Omiai, she didn't appear to be trying to actively get away from him, and her smile wasn't strained, and he was significantly closer in age to her than the others.

It also wasn't a weekend and the Dean hadn't informed her that Konoka-Ojou, would be with an unknown male for this time; she hadn't even changed out of her school clothes. Heavily suspicious, Setsuna made to go 'observe' this unknown male when a voice broke her concentration.

 

"Setsuna-kun"

The disguised yokai turned to the sound of her name to see Takahata-sensei, watching her from a few feet away.

"Sensei", she nodded politely keeping her eye on the progress of the young couple

"Why don't you come with me, the Dean wants to have a quick word with you." Takahata-sensei "asked" her.

Frowning she turned her head back to where her Ojou was currently making her way off into the distance with a complete stranger.

"Konoka will keep; our young guest will keep an eye out on her" Takahata spoke, his eyes flickering to the pair in the distance.

 

With no small amount of reluctance, she nodded and followed the teacher back to the administrative office, but not before subtly sending off a paper spirit to keep an eye on things in her absence. For some reason the word guest had sent an alarm bell in her head, and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like this meeting.

She was correct

 

"I'm sorry Headmaster-sama, I'm not sure I understood you" Setsuna bit out, barely able to keep her seething inside, though she had a feeling the elder man wasn't buying it.

"I've asked Konoka to escort a Tsunayoshi Sawada, your future student-teacher, around the campus –city for the next few days. I intend to nurture a friendship between the two for future business purposes" The old man responded evenly watching her with a calculating look, "I had wanted you not to worry or become too suspicious of the young man suddenly hanging around my granddaughter, but it seems given your reaction to his mere name, someone's already divulged classified information to you"

At the Dean's serious tone, she reigned in her own disbelief to protect her sword trainer, "I only know of his name and a vague idea of what his profession is, Headmaster-sama. No sensitive information was passed along to me."

 

"Sensitive enough, apparently if you're already chomping at the bit to go hunt him down" the Dean said in a displeased tone.

"Headmaster-sama" she said trying to regain her usual cool disposition but was somewhat struggling with the thought of some dangerous individual so close to her Ojou without chaperone, or just close to her at all.

"No excuses" the Dean said with a raised hand, "I need you to be open and thoughtful Setsuna. To make decisions based on critical thought. This is more important than you realize, and a lot of good people are counting on these initial business ventures going smoothly"

 

The man's eyes then turned mischievous,

"Who knows, maybe if we leave them alone enough they'll get up to a little 'something something' and we can get a shotgun wedding out of this; No Omiai necessary!" the acclaimed head of the Kanto Magic Association cheered.

Setsuna could only stare in disbelief and wonder when the world had gone mad.

"Headmaster, with all due respect I urge you to reconsider!" she cried

"I shall not" came his prompt response, "I have considered this at length for many weeks now. If you cannot give him your respects, then at least use that big brain I know you have and refrain from any thoughtless actions based on pride."

The old man's once more took a serious tone, "This is not a request but an order Setsuna"

 

Burying her outrage and hurt pride, Setsuna gave a courteous bow; loyal samurai to a respected lord not her own, and swiftly turned and made her way out the door.

She didn't slam it, but oh how she wished she could

 

' _I will protect the Ojou'_  Setsuna thought furiously bounding down the hallway _, 'I will not fail again because of mere orders, this I swear'_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Is that going to be a problem" Takamichi asked as the prideful little bodyguard not quite slammed the door

"You tell me, you've been looking after them for nearly a year and a half now" his boss asked back, and Takamichi thought back to his long early morning lessons, mentally flipping through the faces to the little sword girl Eishun had discipled.

 

' _Ku-Fei falling asleep, princess staring ahead trying to focus but clearly not understanding, Chao not even trying to pay attention because she already knew everything, -Ah yes, Sakurazaki apathetic face but focused eyes refusing to stay locked into place, shifting to the doors and exits and thrice as much at-'_

 

"Likely" Takamichi answered honestly, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as he spoke "but from what I've seen of the meeting he's a good kid with a good heart and so is she, enough time around each other and they'll come to see that"

"Smoking already Takamichi?" the Dean rose an eyebrow to him, and Takamichi merely smiled.

"It loosens up the old hinges" he replied, making a show of stretching his joints, "Besides with Negi taking a class, it frees up time for me to do my other job, I need to be as loosened up as possible"

 

His other job was not as rewarding as teaching young people some life skills and helping them grow as people. It was dark, mostly depressing work, which required a cold mind and a colder heart.

 

"You say our young ambassador has a good heart?" the old dean looked at him questioningly, not disagreeing but wanting his opinion.

"As soon as you stopped challenging him he backed off." Takamichi shrugged, he'd honestly been expecting someone a little more cut throat and ruthless. "His grandfather was more intimidating"

 

He said it jokingly, but it was true

The old don had a laid-back attitude during most of their meeting, but there had never been a time when those amber eyes didn't look like they were in complete and utter control of everything that went on around him. The threat and the end of the meeting as well; Takamichi had been around the most powerful people both worlds had to offer since he was a boy, but that threat?

Something in the way the words echoed _in his mind_ and out loud at the same time was nerve wracking.

 

Konoemon had said something about The Dying Will Flames being able to touch a person's very soul; Takamichi believed him.

 

The youth sitting here had been a similar but wholeheartedly different beast all together. Not fang-less, and the smile he'd had on during the beginning,

' _It seemed so genuine'_  Takamichi thought even as he professed himself a dangerous untrustworthy thing variable that they could either take or leave,  _'that's probably what made it so unnerving, even more so then a physical threat, it's not natural to be able smile like that'_

 

Which made Takamichi wonder if there was some kind of split in the boy's mind, to switch between the two personas so seamlessly, because Takamichi was one of the best at reading people, and that young man had not been putting up an act as he rushed to greet Konoka or wailed over the huge amount of paperwork Dean Konoe had dumped on him.

This struck a little too close for Takamichi as he thought about his own youth

 

' _He's not a child that needs your guidance Takamichi Takahata,'_ he scolded himself,  _'you're not Gateau and he's not a young you'_

Even so he heard himself open his mouth "I'll keep an eye out for him"

"I thought you said he's a good kid" the Dean said stroking his beard

"So are the kids who shoplift in town to put food on the table" Takamichi answered back wryly, though that hadn't been in the way he meant to keep an eye on him.

 

"Very well, if you want the extra work" the Dean nodded approvingly, "Perhaps it will give young Sakurazaki some peace. I'm glad I can count on you on a good man like you, Takamichi."

 

_..._

_Erase…Memories…don't die…_

" _What do we do now Takamichi?"_

" _We be happy, princess, we be happy"_

...

 

' _A good man huh'_ Takamichi thought saying nothing,  _'I really wish I could believe that Headmaster, but I'm just a toy soldier'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that was wordy, believe it or not the Tsuna/Konoe meeting was meant to be longer before I shortened it to try to find a more natural place to put the word vomit later in the story.
> 
> Negi: It's surprisingly difficult to write someone that's a genius, yet childish; innocent, yet jaded, optimistic, yet has a dangerous affinity for the dark. My apologies if I didn't pull him off as well as you hoped
> 
> Tsuna: He is not completely oblivious to effect he has on women, nor inexperienced. He's partly just plain not looking for romantic attachments which will be mentioned later. And Konoka is not automatically in wuv with him for complimenting her, this is not that kind of story, but if you want romance…well we'll get there.

**Author's Note:**

> (Important Information)
> 
> So, this fic will be almost solely based off the manga adaptions given that I am frustrated by Reborn!'s unnecessary fillers and random changes.
> 
> Examples include, making Tsuna's eyes brown instead of orange their listed as, changing their motorcycles into flying bikes that only hover two feet in the air, but most of all the complete tension breaking of Millefiore Arc, where they take breaks from the near apocalyptic future for…reasons…yeaaaah, no.
> 
> Harems: I typically hate this genre if only for how terribly unrealistic they are, but it wouldn't be a Negima fic without one, so I'll probably put a few joke pairings in. I'm also experimenting with my ability as a writer to include romance, so don't be surprised if you see some clumsy work. That's what The Dame Love Life series is for
> 
> M/A rating: There will be blood, 'nough said
> 
> Plot: I intend for this fic to go for the long haul, so for the first couple chapters don't be surprised if it moves a touch slowly, Tsuna won't even be known to most of 3A until maybe four or five chapters in. And his Guardians won't be joining him till significantly later.
> 
> ALSO: This is a fanfic, it's SUPPOSED to deviate from the main plot, so please please please no late-night PM's about how "this didn't happen in the book/show". Well no shit Sherlock; if I wanted to read the written version of my favorite show, then I'd… well no I wouldn't want to read the script of a 30 min television show. Ugh.


End file.
